A Forbidden Affection
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: This is an AU between Hiei and Yukina. Both siblings are now living together but Hiei is unaware of the fact that Yukina's affection for him is far from mere siblings and she will do her best to show it to him. Rated M for the Theme/Idea. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is...**

"Hey is that Hiei?" A student said. "Yeah, that's him. People say that he can take a whole army by himself. He is extremely fast; so fast that you can barely see him coming." One of his friends said.

"Yeah, even the teachers are scare of him." Another boy said.

"I can't believe he is allow to attend school..." A girl said to her friends. "Everyone here are idiots..." Said the boy in topic.

"Hiei!" A voice behind him said. Hiei didn't even bother to turn. "What is it you want Mr. Fukarama?" Hiei said as he stood there unturned. "Hiei you didn't attend none of your classes last week... Is there a problem?" Mr. Fukarama said as he held a folder with Hiei name on it.

"No problem, other than that idiot of a teacher that can't seem to understand my answer to his questions." Hiei said as he starts to walk away. "Well telling him, I don't care, ask something else, isn't something student should say to their teachers. "Exactly...shouldn't but able to. I don't like to be restricted, especially from someone as pathetic as him." Hiei said as he reach his destination.

"Hiei, I want to see you after class so don't try to run off again." Mr. Fukarama said as he left. "Yeah... it's not like I got better things to do with my spare time." Hiei said as he made his way to his seat, at the end of the classroom by the window.

Soon class starts but Hiei don't pay much attention to it. Instead he simply stare at the window, more specially the sky.

Later...

"Hey Hiei, class ended a while ago." Said a voice. "Wake up you good for something delinquent."

"Botan, I don't think it is wise to wake him up... What if he attack us?" Said another voice. "Don't be silly, he isn't like that." Said Botan as she continue to shake Hiei. "Well Botan, we are leaving you then, see you later then..." The same unidentified voice as a couple of girls.

"Girls... " Botan said as she attempted to retrieve them but failed since they already left the classroom. "Why do you even associate yourself with such a pathetic crowd." Hiei said as he awaken from his slumber.

"They aren't that bad. Besides, you think majority of the people are pathetic." Botan said as she walks toward him. "Is that a fact?" He said as he starts to leave. "Hiei, you should really need to open up. Who knows, you might even surprise yourself with whom you will hang out with." She said as she walk out with him.

"Heh...shouldn't you take your own advise." He said. "Hiei, you shouldn't treat a lady such a way." She said as she wave her finger at him. "Yeah, but sadly there isn't one nearby." He said as they continue to walk.

"Sheesh, you haven't a bit since we first met." Botan said as she walks ahead of him. "Well I have to do some shopping so I see you later then." She said as she left to a different direction.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't..." Hiei said as he continues to walk home.

I moved here a few years ago. The first person I talked to was that pathetic girl after I have to save her from a group of thugs. Apparently she doesn't understand that the reason I saved her was because one of those fools bad mouthed me as soon as I walk pass then.

"_Hey there pretty little miss. Where are we going now?" One of the thugs said as they surrounds Botan. _

"_Um...s-school..." She said as she attempts to step back but one of them grab her by the shoulder. "Why don't we take a detour." One of the thugs said as she starts to shake desperately. "No...I really got to go..."_

"_Now don't say that. We insist..." One of them said. Botan couldn't do anything but stand there in fear until someone walks by her and bum into one of those thugs..._

"_HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING SHORT-STUFF!" One of the thugs said as he direct his attention toward the unknown person. _

"_Fool, don't bother trying to look so touch. I seen tougher people." the unknown boy said. _

"_I wouldn't say that if I was you. I am well arm." One of the thugs said as he reach in his jacket. _

"_Huh? Where is it, I know I had it..." He said as he search desperately._

"_By any chance, do you mean this?" The unknown boy said as he took out a knife out of nowhere. _

"_H-How di-id you do that?" The thug said as he starts to tremble. "I don't need to explain myself to no one, especially to someone as pathetic as you simpletons." He said. _

"_You take that back..." One of the thug said as he charge right at him. Before a blink of an eye, the mysterious boy knockout the thug in one hit. "H-He took down Kasimaru in one hit..." Another thug said to the others. "Don't let that fool you, there is no way he can take all of us." One of them said as the remaining thugs all charge at the mysterious boy. _

"_Fools." The mysterious boy said as he took every one of them down. Botan was speechless. She could barely see his strikes. The boy walk up to her. "Lets go." He said as he took her away from the site. _

"_B-but what about..." Botan starts to say until he interrupts her. _

_"Don't worry about them, I only use the bottom of the hilt to strike. They are fine after a few minutes." The boy said._

_Bell rings..._

"_Oh, the bell rang already, I should hurry. I guess I see you around..." Botan said as she ran into the school building. _

"Tck..." Hiei said. Who knew she became one of my classmate. And also in my class every year for that matter. Well it does not matter, it beats her than that pathetic excuse of a teacher.

As I draw close to my apartment, I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Not sure what but something.

I arrive to my apartment and went inside. I stop and notice a pair of shoes I am not familiar with laying neatly there by the entrance. I went in cautiously. I can hear the kitchen being use right now. Someone is is my house, in my kitchen.

"Who's there!" Hiei yelled as he rush to the kitchen. There stood a beautiful girl with mint-green hair with crimson red eyes as his own but no where as narrow as his.

"Hiei? It is you, Hiei!" Said the girl as she rush toward him and embrace him passionately. "Yukina..." He whisper as the girl nuzzle her head on his shoulder.

"Oh brother, I waited so long to see you." She said as tears starts to form. "You don't have to shed your tears for the likes of me." Hiei said as he step back to caress her face to prevent the tears from continuing to form.

"Brother..." she said looking at him with joy. "Now Yukina, what brings you here?" Hiei asks.

"Oh right... I wrote to you several weeks ago that I'll be coming over to live with you. Didn't you get my letter?" She asks sadly.

"I know I forgot something..." Said a voice as the person opens and close the front door. "Genkia!" Hiei said to the incoming intruder. "Keep your trouser on, here. Some letters I forgot to give you." Genkia said nonchalantly while handing him some letters. "You old hag, some of these dates back to several months."Hiei said to her as he look at some of the letters...

"Quit complaining, you got them eventually. Oh and just in case you wanted to know, I let Yukina in your apartment. It isn't nice to leave a lady waiting in front of a apartment door for your arrival. Well I be leaving now. Take care Yukina." Genkia said and then left.

"Thank you and you too Genkia." Yukina said while bowing to Genkia. "That old hag, some landlord she turns out to be." Hiei said to himself, still complaining about the letters.

"Brother, is my stay a bother?" Yukina ask sadly. "No, just surprising." Hiei said as he walk pass her. "You should really look after the food." He said as he made his way to the living room. "Oh right, the food." She said as she returns her attention to the food she's cooking.

"Well this is interesting..." Hiei said as he view a letter address to him. He opens it up and saw Yukina's letter.

_Dear Brother,_

_I am leaving from the village very soon. I am hoping I could stay with you brother. I really do miss you since the last time I saw you. I should be there in a few weeks from when you get this letter. See you soon brother. _

_Love,_

_Yukina _

_P.S. I'll also planning to attend to the same school you are attending. Please take care of me. _

Hiei after reading this, sat down on the sofa in the liking room. Life for him just more complicated. He won't deny that but if Yukina is happy about it then he is too.

Before he could think any more of the topic, Yukina yelled to him. "Dinner is ready..."

He left it as that and left to the kitchen.

Both Hiei and Yukina ate in silence. Yukina did stop and look at Hiei. "How's my cooking, brother?" She ask nervously.

"It's delicious." Hiei merely said as he continue to eat. Yukina did smile, all happy now. "That's good to hear."

After dinner both Hiei and Yukina both have the same question in mind.

"Where is she to sleep?" "Where will I be sleeping?"

"You can take the bedroom." Hiei said as he left. He returns with a blanket and pillow. "I'll take the sofa for the night.

"Wait brother you don't have to do that." Yukina said stopping him. "Unless there is a way to get another bed this late, I'll be taking the sofa." Hiei said to her. " There is another way. I hear that siblings sometimes s-sleep i-in the same b-bed. So maybe w-we could do that too." Yukina said as she look down while all red in her face. Hiei could tell that she's trying her best to suggest that. He too have heard of that but for some reason, he feel that's not a good idea.

"If it ok with you brother I want to sleep together with you." She said with more determination. Hiei saw the look in her eye. He sigh and said "Fine, if you are ok with that." Hiei said as he left to his room.

Yukina's face brighten up tremendously as she follow Hiei to his room. Hiei went to his room, feeling a bit fortunate that he replace his old twin bed with a full bed.

He place the his pillow next to hers and saw Yukina arriving with her luggage. "The bathroom is down the hall." Hiei said as he saw her taking out her pj's. "Thank you." Yukina said as she head to the bathroom to change.

I mustn't get so nervous to sleep with dear brother. Although this will be the first time we be doing such a thing. I wonder if he is as nervous as I am. No...I shouldn't be thinking like this, I just have to change and sleep in the same bed with brother. No problem.

Yukina got change and head back to the bedroom only to find Hiei changing his shirt. Hiei has yet to notice her but Yukina was more focus on her's brother body as he put on another shirt. He also change into a pair of shorts.

She came in as soon as she saw him walking to bed. "I-I'm done b-brother." She nervously. "Then it time to sleep. Tomorrow is a holiday so we can go shopping for some cloths." He said and Yukina nodded as she walk toward the bed.

Hiei took the side closest to the window and Yukina the other side, closest to the door. The bed was big enough for them not to physically touch one another as the blanket cover up both of them.

Hiei lay with his back turn to Yukina. She didn't mind it since this is the first time they did something like this. Yukina notices how much heat Hiei's body is emitting. She usually prefer the cold but this sense of warmth feels nice to her. From this warmth, she instantly falls asleep with such ease.

Hiei at first did not sleep, rather look out the window to see the night sky. After a while, he turns his attention to Yukina who fell asleep quite fast.

She look so peaceful...and happy for someone like him. Hiei thought as he closes his eyes and sleep as well.

**So what do you think so far? Please let me know of any improvements or ideas... See you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! **

**Yukina's POV**

After the sounds of some birds chirping, I slowly open my eyes. What I saw brought my eyes to widen. Hiei, my dear brother sleeping with a face I never saw. I can admit that he can be serious and hardheaded but right now, he is neither one. He looks so peaceful that I want to pet him. Without thinking much, I brought one of my hands to his face and start caressing his checks. I slowly made my way down to his chin and then to his lips.

**Normal POV**

_What am I doing!_ Yukina said as she became aware of what she was doing. She drew her hand back.

_I should not be mindlessly caressing my brother like that, especially his lips. _She said as she brought her fingers to her lips.

_Wait, I just touch his lips and now I am touching mine. This means…I INDIRECTLY KISS HIEI! _Yukina thought as she shook around in the bed. In doing so, she woke up Hiei who only saw her shaking.

"Is something the matter?" He asks, beginning to wake up. "No-nothing, I just feeling a bit chilly is all. Yukina said, as her face starts to heat up a bit. "Then if that the case, we should huddle more closely." Hiei said as he brought her closer to him to share his warm with her. "Sorry for being a bother." Yukina said as she starts closing her eyes again. "No, you are no bother at all." Hiei said as he too starts to close his eyes again.

_I can feel Hiei's breathe slightly hitting my face, his face mere centimeters from mine. ARHH! I need to stop thinking like that! _

ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER…

Hiei woke up to find that it's already 8:23am. It's about time to wake up and start the day he thought as he starts to lift himself up. He suddenly stops as he saw a hand gripping on his shirt. He looks at the person whose hand it belongs to, to find her sleeping with a gentle smile. _I wonder what she sees in me. I'm not known to make others happy but for Yukina, that is not the case…_Hiei thought as he attempts remove her hand from his shirt.

"Hiei…" Yukina mumbles as she felt someone touching her hands. Hiei was able to remove her hand from his shirt but now he has a new problem. _Why would she call out my name? Am I that important to her that she would be calling out my name in her sleep? _Hiei thought as he felt her hand he was holding now intertwining with his own. Hiei's heartbeat starts to increase a bit.

For some reason, he wants to continue this activity of holding hands. Having this thought in his mind, he quickly shakes it off and starts to remove his hand from hers. "Hiei?" Yukina said as she felt something missing as she slowly reopen her eyes.

"It's already around 8:30am; I think it time to wake up." Hiei said as he starts to lift himself off the bed. "Don't forget, we are going shopping for some clothes for you." Hiei said as he left. Yukina merely nodded, and then look down at her hand. It felt warm in a strange and unique way. She could not help but bring her hand to her face.

After waking up and preparing for the day, Yukina made breakfast for Hiei and herself. "So Hiei, how well did you sleep last night? By that, I mean that s-since we share the sa-same bed, I just want to make sure I did not disturb you in any way. Yukina prattle about. Hiei stop eating, look to her eyes, and said, "No, you didn't trouble me one bit."

Yukina smile a bit as she notices his lips turn upward just a bit to make a smile. Although it was a very small smile, it was a smile nonetheless.

After breakfast, Hiei took Yukina to the mall to pick out some clothes for her. Yukina begins to feel nervous to go to the mall since she has no idea what to expect. All her life, she lived in a village, isolated from the outside world so she have no knowledge of things like cell phones, cars, television, etc… Besides from being nervous, she is also excited to learn of new things and even more happy that Hiei would by her side. Hiei told her that the mall is a place to go eat, shopping, meeting friends, and more. Although Hiei does barely those at all.

"Right now, we are going to this store to look at some clothes for you to wear since right now you are wearing clothes I borrowed from a classmate of mine." Hiei said as he open the door for her to go inside the clothe store. Yukina nodded as she thought of the person who would let Hiei borrow their clothes. _They would have to be very close to him to allow something like that to happen._This fact makes Yukina a bit sad but she quickly shakes that off since she knows that Hiei is spending his time and money for her. _Being worry about something like this would only trouble him._

"You may look around and see what catches your eye." Hiei said to Yukina. "Ok…" Yukina said as she walks around. _The style of clothing has dramatically changed. I'm not sure what's acceptable. _Yukina thought as she begins to have trouble picking out some clothes. Before she could think of what to do, a voice brought her attention back from her thought. "Hiei?"

Yukina turns to see a girl around her age with light blue hair and amethyst colored eyes. She seems very close to Hiei, since Yukina knew that Hiei does not have many friends and from what she heard, barely talks to anyone.

"Oh, it's you woman." Hiei said nonchalantly. "That's no way to treat a friend, especially when you ask to borrow some clothes. And might I say, RUDELY. I mean come on!; you come walking into class and ask him if you can borrow some clothes for a sister I found out you have and then leave just like that." The girl complained to Hiei.

"I needed nothing more then to ask you for such a favor. I would have thought you would understand at least that woman." Hiei said as he looks at her with a glare. Yukina for some reason felt a pitch in her chest. She starts walking toward them

"So what are you doing here Hiei? I don't imagine you here to pick out women clothing." The girl said as she looks at Hiei cautiously. "I don't need to explain myself, especially to someone like you." Hiei said with his usual tone.

"Ooo, that's so like you Hiei to say that, after all of these years, you haven't change a bit." The girl said while attempting to match Hiei's glare with her own. .

"Hiei?" Yukina said. This sudden interruption cause Hiei's eyes to soften as he turns to Yukina. "Have you found any clothes that caught your eyes?" Hiei said gently. "No, I am having some trouble with picking out some clothes." Yukina said sadly though she is more concern with the girl that is talking to Hiei.

"Hi there, Botan the name and I am a friend of Hiei. You must be Yukina, Hiei's sister." The girl who introduces herself as Botan said as she looks at Yukina.

"Hello, it is as you said, my name is Yukina and I am Hiei's sister." Yukina said as she bows to Botan. "You know, you don't have to bow down for someone like me." Botan said to Yukina. "For once I agree." Hiei interjected. "I have you know I am more worthy than you. So Yukina, it seems you are having trouble picking out some clothes." Botan said as she smiles back to Yukina.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am not very well informed with the latest trend." Yukina confesses as she looks at Botan with her gentle crimson eyes. "Not to worry my dear, it just so happen that I have plenty of time and would love to help you pick out some cute outfits." Botan said as she waves her finger at Yukina.

"If it isn't too much of a trouble for you." Yukina said to Botan, as she felt nervous around her. "Not as all dear. Hiei, you should really be more like your sister. You might learn a thing or two." Botan said as she drags Yukina deeper into the store. "Heh, like I would respect someone like you." Hiei said as he sat down on a bench.

"Now Yukina, for someone of your structure, it is imperative for you to display your good quality." Botan said. "Good quality? I'm not sure what you mean by that?" Yukina said a bit uncomfortable. "Take for instants; you leg and arm, since you have slender looking arms and legs, you shouldn't be afraid to show them to the world. And since you have such a developed body, you should be wearing something somewhat tight rather than loose." Botan said as she picks out several clothes for Yukina to try. Yukina smiles slightly as she sees Botan vigorously looking for a cute dress her. She is beginning to feel somewhat happy that Hiei has someone like her.

"Now Yukina, let have you try these on." Botan said as she drags Yukina into a dressing room. "Ok?" Yukina could only say, as she is being drag into the dressing room. "Let me know if you have any trouble putting something on." Botan said from the other side.

"Ok." Yukina said as she look at the clothes Botan pick out for her.

After several minutes later, Yukina came out with the first set of clothes. "How do I look?" Yukina said uncertain of her appearance. "Oh, you look marvelous! Right Hiei?" Botan ask so eccentrically. Hiei did not reply. "Hiei?" Botan said. Whatever happened, Hiei's mind return back quickly as it left. "You look cute." Hiei said as he walks away. "Well if you were going to take your time thinking on what to say, at least make it more elaborate." Botan said sighing. Yukina took his comment very highly. This is the first time he ever told her she looks cute.

After trying out the others clothes, Yukina and Botan want to the cashier to pay for them. Yukina nearly forgot that Hiei is in charge of the money and was about to look for him until he came walking up to her. After purchasing Yukina's clothes, they went to a restaurant to get something to eat.

"Well I would say that this shopping turns out to be a success, won't you say Hiei?" Botan said as she took a sip of her cola. "By that, you mean taking over two hours of my precious time then you are correct." He replies. "Oh Hiei, I just can't seem to get a compliment from you!" Botan said in frustration. "Thank you again Botan and sorry Hiei if I was any trouble." Yukina said out of nowhere

"You're welcome." Botan said with a smile. Hiei took a moment before saying, "You were of no trouble."

"So the bad boy Hiei has a soft spot for his sister, huh?" Botan said with a cat-like gesture. "Heh." Hiei said as he turns to glare at Botan and then stood up to head to the restroom. "Oh puu…there you go again with that stare. Well I must say Yukina, you are sure one lucky person to have Hiei as a brother." Botan said as she turns her attention to Yukina. "I am not sure what you mean by that." Yukina said as she stop sipping her drink to look at Botan. "I mean, I never seen Hiei displaying affections toward anyone until today. I did not even think that it was possible but you must be someone special to him. Botan said.

_I am someone special to Hiei?_

"I never really thought of that." Yukina confessed. "Well, for all the time I known Hiei for, he have not once shown any from of concern for no one but himself. I was even surprise to find out he has a sister but he rarely talk about himself." Botan said as she continues to drink her cola.

"Well to be honest, I found out he was my brother not too long ago." Yukina started out as she looks down at her legs. "Really? When did you found out?" Botan said curious to find out more.

"To be honest, I just found out roughly over a year ago." Yukina said in a low tone. "Just over a year? Hiei must have been shocked when you two met." Botan stated.

_Hiei came into her house. "Hello there, how may I help you?" Yukina said as she look at the client in front of her. She work as a medical person; treating those who were injured. _

"_Yes, there is something I wish to discuss with you." They young fellow said. "Sure, I'll go prepare us some tea." Yukina said as she left to the kitchen. Hiei sat down and waited patiently. _

_After Yukina came back, Hiei took out something from his neck. "The reason why I a, here, is because of this." Hiei said as he took out a necklace with a jewel that was around his neck. Yukina stop sipping her tea to look at the necklace. This causes her to look surprise. "That's mine necklace." Yukina said as she took out her own jewel that was around her neck. "Correction, this is mine that I got from my mother, our mother." Hiei said simply. _

"_So, we are siblings? Yukina said as she brought out a hand to cover her mouth. "Yes, but to be more precise, we are twins." Hiei said as he shuts his eyes. _

"_Why wasn't I told of this?" Yukina ask as she brought herself closer to Hiei. "From what I been told, there is a tradition in this village that whenever a mother give birth to twins, it's a sign of bad omen and in turn cause the people of the village to kill one of the twin. Before they could, our mother took me and left me in a basket floating down the river." Hiei said. _

"_I'm sorry for what the village did, if I would have known I would have found you myself." Yukina said as she reaches out to hold his hands. Hiei did not move an inch as her hands rest on top of his. "There was nothing you could do, we were both new borns." Hiei said as he looks away from her. _

"_Would you at least tell me if your life has been difficult?" Yukina ask as she tighten her grip on Hiei's hand. Hiei eyes contracted as he felt Yukina's grip on his hands. After a moment, he smiles and replies, "It was nothing that I can't handle." _

"Wow… to have one own mother abandoning her own child. Hiei must have had it rough." Botan said as Yukina finish her story. "I would believe so too but whenever I ask Hiei, he would say that the past is the past and that I shouldn't worry about it." Yukina said as she looks down at her drink.

"Well if Hiei said to not worry about it did you shouldn't worry too much of it. Right now, you should do everything you can to make up for the last 14 years you weren't there for." Botan said as she lean forward. "How do I do that?" Yukina ask as she returns her attention at Botan. "Well I wou-Hiei! You're back from the bathroom." Botan said nervously.

"That is something I would not like to be told in front of a crowd." Hiei said as he sat down and resume his stare of Botan. "Now Hiei, you should be grateful that you even have someone like me to talk to." Botan said as she lean toward him. "Heh…like I should be grateful for someone who states the obvious." He said as he too lean forward.

Both Botan and Hiei continue to stare the other down until someone flutter. For Yukina, she only notices that both Botan's and Hiei's face are mere centimeters apart.

"Um…Hiei?" Yukina said which cause Hiei to blink. "Ha! I finally beat you at your own staring contest." Botan said as she stood up and cheer. _I was merely distracted you fool. _"That isn't something to be proud of, you fool." Hiei said as he turns to Yukina.

"Is there something you wrong Yukina?"

"Ahhh…no I just wanted to…" Yukina said as she quickly makes a excuse.

"Explore the city more is all…"

"How about walking around the park?" Botan inquire. "That sounds fine. Are you ok with that Yukina?" Hiei ask.

"Yes the park is fine." She said as she finishes off her juice.

A few minutes later of walking, they arrive to the city park and continue walking the path.

"So Yukina, what do you think of the park?" Botan ask. "It's beautiful." Yukina simply said. "There even a place to get ice-cream." Botan said as she point to a ice-cream man stand down the path.

"I would like to try some ice-cream. Is that alright Hiei?" Yukina ask as she turns her attention to her brother. Hiei smile softly and replies, "It's fine."

They walk down the path and stood in front of the stand. Hiei order one vanilla, one chocolate and one chocolate mint ice-cream. He pass the vanilla to Yukina and the chocolate mint ice-cream to Botan. "Well it's good to see you remember my favorite ice-cream." Botan said as she eagerly took hers.

After hearing that, Yukina who was previously licking hers enthusiastically, suddenly stop. _Hiei knows Botan's favorite ice-cream. _

"Oh my, I should have gotten some napkins…Mine is already dripping. Be back." Botan said as she rushes back to the ice-creams stand; this cause Yukina to bring her attention back to the outside world. She notices that Hiei's dripping faster than he could lick.

Suddenly a idea pop up from her mind. She heard that people do this to stop the ice-cream from dripping any further.

"Hiei..." Yukina said as she stood in front of him. Hiei simply stop and look at her in confusion. "Please forgive me." She said as she lean forward to lick the side of his ice-cream that was dripping.

_So this is what chocolate ice-cream tastes like. _After a moment or two, Yukina stop and look at Hiei whose tongue hasn't move at all. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." _Now Hiei would start to hate him... _

"No, it's fine. I know that it is quite common among siblings to share ice-cream." Hiei replies. "Y-yes, here try some of mine." Yukina said as she present your ice-cream for Hiei to try. Hiei took a few licks. _He is actually doing it. _

"Now look at you guys. I left for one minute and already you guys have gotten so close. Someone might even mistake you took as couples." Botan smile as she walk towards them.

_We look like a couple? _Yukina thought as a smile was beginning to form. "Shut up before something terrible will happen to you." Hiei said to Botan as a tint of pink was surfacing on Hiei's face.

"Oh is someone embarrassed? It's ok Hiei, being nice to your sister is something I would expect from a brother." Botan said as she stop in front of them. "Well it you guys don't mind, why not we go to Hiei's place and watch a scary movie? Huh?"

"I understand Yukina but why must you come over my place?" Hiei said causally. "What do you mean why? Don't you feel obligated since I was the one who help your sister instead of her own brother?" Botan said as she raises her voice. Hiei simply turns around and starts heading home. "Oh no you don't mister, I am going to your place whether you like it or not." Botan declare as she follows Hiei.

_I don't know why but for some reason, there is a pain in my heart. _

"Yukina, dear hurry up before we leave you behind." Botan yelled. "Oh, coming!" Yukina yelled as she hurries up to them.

**Well that is yet for this chapter. Until next time...Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, HOME SWEET HOME..." Botan said as she...barged right in to Hiei's apartment.

"I would prefer for you to not address my apartment as your home." Hiei said as he follow right in.

"Now now Hiei, that's no way to treat a girl." Botan said as she wave her finger at Hiei's face. "Botan would you like something to drink?" Yukina ask as she step between both figures.

"Definitely tea." Botan reply as her attention shifts from Hiei' to Yukina's. "Ok, and you Hiei?" Yukina inquire.

"Black coffee please." Hiei reply as he made his way to his living room. Yukina then left to the kitchen to prepare both Botan's and Hiei's beverages.

"So Hiei, what do you have to offer as entertainment" Botan said as she drop down on the living room soda. "It seems you are rather comfortable, too comfortable." Hiei said as he walk pass her and turn on the television. "Some pointless movies should be more than enough entertainment for someone like you." Hiei merely said as he picks up some DVDs and insert one of them in the DVD player.

"You should really work on the way you speak to people." Botan said as she laid flat on her back on the soda, using one of the armrest as a headrest/pillow.

"You should be more concern on the way you behave in someone else's house." He retort back. Before any more of words could be said, Yukina pops in with some beverages.

"Here you go Botan, some Green Tea for you and black coffee for you Hiei." Yukina smile as she give them out." "Mighty appreciative, I am still quite surprise that Hiei's would have such a person like yourself as his sister, twin no less."

"I am too still surprise myself, I would never imagine I would have a twin brother separated from birth. Even though I am new to the while sibling thing, I'll do my best to make up for the lost time." Yukina said with more determination, a look that Hiei was acquainted.

"Oh... I didn't meant it like that..." Botan said as she wave her hands horizontally. Yukina then became confused. Botan didn't have the heart to tell her that she would never imagine a person like Yukina to be Hiei's sister due to his _unique_ character.

After a few sips, Botan beings to pour her attention at the television. Hiei use that moment to bring out some bags of chips and a pack of sodas.

"Knowing her, she would not end the day without consuming these." Hiei said as he present Yukina with two bags of chips and a 6-pack soda.

As the movie continues, Yukina and Hiei sat next to each other in the other soda since Botan occupied the other. As Hiei said, not a minute later did Botan beings to munch down some chips, perhaps subconsciously.

During the movie, Yukina and Botan did have a few talk here and there. Hiei practically said nothing throughout the movie.

"Well I am quite sadden to know that the main hero did not get the girl. It is very common for the Hero to win in movies but that's one of the reason why I enjoy movies such as this." Botan said as she finish off the last of the soda.

"I am also quite sad, I know their relationship were consider forbidden but the parents should have not decided for them who to love." Yukina said as a few tears begins to drop.

"Come now, you shouldn't cry so freely." Hiei said as he hand her a tissue. "I'm sorry, but it's story like this that gets me feeling down." Yukina said as she grateful took the tissue.

"Well, that all mighty fun and all but it is getting pretty late so off to bed we go!"' Botan yell with much enthusiasm.

"Now where do you think you are going?" Hiei said, interrupting Botan before she could leave.

"To sleep silly?" Botan said puzzled. "And where in god blazes are you planning to sleep?" Hiei said.

"With Yukina in her bed..." She reply back. " I don't recall ever inviting you to sleep over." Hiei said bluntly.

Botan suddenly drop down to the floor "OH PLEASE HIEI! Would you let me stay for the night, it's late as it is and I don't feel like going home."

"What ever gave you the idea I want you to stay to begin with, much less sleep over?" Hiei said looking down at Botan.

"Um, Hiei if it isn't too much trouble, would it be ok if Botan would spend the night with us?" Yukina said with her hands intertwining in front of Hiei.

After a moment of silence from Hiei, he finally left the living room with a "Do as you like" reply.

"YAY! Thank you Yukina oh and Hiei too for letting me stay the night." Botan said as she and Botan bounce up and down. "I'm glad you're happy." Yukina smile.

"Extremely, we can get to know each other more and maybe play a prank at Hiei." Botan said, adding the last part with a whisper.

"I don't think Hiei would appreciate us doing that." Yukina said a bit uncertain. "Nonsense, now let check out your room." Botan said as she pushes Yukina to the bedroom.

After Botan mention the word bedroom, Yukina suddenly remember the sleeping arrangement she and Hiei are in.

"Wait Botan, there is something I need to mention."

"What is it?"

"Well you see..." As they came in, Botan eyes widen.

"Isn't this Hiei's room?"

"It is..."

"Why are we in Hiei's room then?"

"Because...this is where I s-sleep h-here." Yukina finally said which cause Botan to give out a dramatic cry.

"WHAT!"

"I see you found the bedroom." Hiei said behind them. "Hiei, what is the meaning of this? Why is Yukina sleeping in the same room as you?" Botan question surprisedly.

"Due to a lack of sleeping arrangement."

"Well if she was sleeping in here, where were you sleeping?"

"The same place."

"Waaa WHAT!" I-IF YOU GUYS ARE SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM THEN THAT MEANTS... you are sharing the same bed."

"Precisely." Hiei said flatly.

"Then that means that I would be sleeping with..." Botan imagining sleeping with both Hiei and Yukina together...

_Imagine were too disturbing to put to words...and because Botan chooses not to do so.._

About half into the imagination did Botan suddenly brought her attention back to the real world.

"I'm not sure what you are imagining but please keep your sick fantasy to yourself. I'm taking the sofa for tonight." Hiei said as he walk pass her to the closet.

"I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO SAY THAT! Ooooo..." Botan said furiously with a slight blush still present on her face.

Hiei simply ignore her as he took out a blanket. Then he went to his drawers and pull out some clothes.

"Here." Hiei said as he toss Botan said clothes. "Waa?" Botan said as she look at the clothes. They were just a simple light blue shorts and a plain white shirt. Before Botan could ask why, Hiei interrupts her.

"I highly doubt that Yukina's pj's would fit you and also she only have one for the moment." Hiei said as he left to the bathroom.

Botan felt off by Hiei's sudden action. She notice that Hiei is a bit off from his regular self.

_Maybe it has something to do with Yukina living with him._ Botan thought and change in Hiei's room with Yukina.

"So Yukina... may I ask you something?" Botan said while changing into her new pjs.

"Sure." Yukina simply answer as she starts to button her shirt.

"Well it's about Hiei..." Botan starts which caught Yukina's attention. "Well you see, you'll be starting school pretty soon. The same school me and Hiei go to. I'm not sure how much you know about Hiei but please keep in mind that at school, Hiei have a bad reputation. People like the students and teachers would say terrible things about Hiei. I just want you to know that at school, it would be best if you distance yourself from Hiei." Botan said, the last part got Yukina's eyes to constrict.

After a moment of silence Yukina walk toward the dresser and place her hand on it. "Thank you Botan for informing me about that... But I'm not going to distance myself from Hiei...

"But you might be look down upon from everyone else like Hiei..." Botan suddenly said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT EVERYONE ELSE THINK OF ME!" Yukina yelled causing Botan to cease talking. "I spend the first 14 years not knowing that I have a brother and throughout those 14 years I was alone. Alone with no family to call my own with people come and go so no one to really call a friend. Now I found out I do have a brother and I won't let anything from preventing me to be with Hiei." Yukina finishes.

"Yukina... I believe Hiei is truly lucky to have a sister like you. I am almost jealous of him, I would love to have a little sister like you." Botan said as she walk toward Yukina and give a big hug.

"Thank you Botan... I am happy that Hiei have someone like you." Yukina said as she hugs back.

"If you guys are quite done, then it's time for bed." Hiei said, leaning on one side of the door frame.

"Hiei... you know you didn't have to sneak up like that..." Botan said as she walks up to Hiei. "I didn't sneak, I merely walk right in but it seems you guys were too occupy to notice my presence." Hiei simply said.

"That's Hiei I suppose, anyway thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes." Botan said with a slight blush.

"Be sure to have it wash and dry clean after you are done with them. Wait I take that back, burn it after you are finish with them."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Botan yelled.

"Um Botan, shouldn't we get to bed now?" Yukina ask as she sense the tension between the two to be immense.

"Oh right... well Hiei, as much as I enjoy yelling at you, I'm afraid you overstay your visit." Botan said as she push Hiei out of the room.

"I do not require your help in moving myself." Hiei said as he left the room. "Good night."

"Now that he is out of the way, lets head to bed." Botan said as both climb on the bed.

After several minutes, Botan is fast asleep. Yukina in the other hand continues to be awake.

_For some reason, I am unable to sleep. Maybe because this is my first time sleeping with __someone other than Hiei but I so far only slept with Hiei once. Why does it feel different with Hiei..._

_Why?..._

After several more minutes, she still could not fall asleep so she merely rest with her eyes open.

Hours later Hiei awoke from the sound of something being sizzling. He climb out of the sofa and made his way to the kitchen where he found Yukina starting breakfast.

"It is awfully early to start cooking." Hiei said as he stand before Yukina. "Oh Hiei... I'm sorry if I woke you up." She started out.

"It's fine, It seems that you didn't sleep all that well. Must be from all that snoring from that bubbling idiot." Hiei said as he lean closer to Yukina's face.

"N-No, it wasn't like t-that... I just couldn't fall asleep so I just close my eyes is all." Yukina said and step back. Having Hiei's face mere centimeters is too much for her to handle.

Hiei noticed this and step back. "Well after breakfast I'm going to entrust that bubbling idiot to take you to school to get register.

"You won't be with us brother?" Yukina said sadden to know Hiei won't be with them.

"I have to go to work. I will return by dawn. In the meantime, after you are register I will have Botan show you around the city to be better acquainted with."Hiei said as he left to inform Botan.

"Work? I didn't know Hiei work... I don't really know anything about Hiei." Yukina begins to wonder as she continues to cook.

After breakfast, Hiei soon left to work while Botan and Yukina made their way to the school.

After the girls finish registering, they begin to walk around the neighborhood. "Well I'm happy to hear that you will be in the same homeroom as me but that means you won't be in the same homeroom as Hiei's." Botan said with a sheepish smile, not sure how Yukina will react or feel for that matter.

"That's ok, I can still see him during lunch break and also I am able to see you too Botan." Yukina said with a smile.

The girls then made their way down the street until a voice stop them. "HEY! I remember you..." A guy grab onto Botan. "You're that girl with the short guy a while back.

Botan couldn't remember at first until one of them brought out a knife. "This time, I'll sure to cut you." He said as he and his companions surround Botan and Yukina.

"Botan...who are they?" Yukina ask, getting a hold on Botan. "A couple of delinquents up to no good." Botan merely reply, looking at all directions.

Before the delinquents could leap to attack, one of them got punch by a person in green jumpsuit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jump in but like my mom once told me, it isn't nice pointing knives at ladies." Said boy in jumpsuit said.

It only took a glance for Botan to identify the mysterious boy. "Yusuke! Glad of you to drop back." Botan said while waving her arms.

Suddenly the remaining guys starts to surround Yusuke instead. "LIke how I enjoy my breakfast, nice and round." Yusuke said as he charge at one of them, knee him and continues with the next without hesitation. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Another one said as he too fall before the might of Yusuke, that and a kick square in the face would leave anyone falling down.

After a few minutes, all of the delinquents were either on the floor or ran off.

"Thanks the assist, I wasn't sure what we do if you didn't come around." Botan said as she walks toward Yusuke.

"You know Botan, you could always do what Keiko does and smack them. Although I doubt your smacks would even compare to hers." Yusuke said as he begins to laugh. Upon seeing Yukina, he stop.

"Now who is this?" Yusuke said as he points toward Yukina who was a step behind Botan. "I am Yukina, thanking for saving us." She said as she bow down in front of Yusuke.

"Um... thank I guess." Yusuke reply as he look for Botan for a explanation. "Well you see Yusuke, Yukina is very formal and caring. Also as a side note, she is Hiei's twin sister." Botan said.

"HIEI'S SISTER!" Yusuke said in shock. "Um, is there something wrong being his sister?" Yukina ask concernedly.

"No nothing, I'm just surprise that someone like Hiei would have a sister like you but now that you mention it, I kinda do see a resemblance by the eyes. Although it's crimson red like Hiei's, it's look innocent and not as narrow as his." Yusuke said pondering.

"So where are you girls heading off to?" Yusuke ask. "We were just walking around the neighborhood so Yukina would get accustom to her surroundings.

Well you you girls don't mind, why don't we go and visit Keiko's place. My treat." Yusuke said smiling. "That sound splendid, what do you say Yukina?" Botan inquires. "Sure I don't mind but who is Keiko?"

"She is a insanely strong girl with ferociously mean looking eyes who can defeat people easily just by smacking them. She might be stronger than Hiei..." Yusuke hinted as he saw Yukina face full of fear.

"YUSUKE! Quit scaring her, don't listen to him. To be exact, she is Yusuke's love interest but the poor boy is too scare to make a move on her." Botan said as she clam down Yukina.

"Is that so..." Yukina said as she look at Yusuke who has a irritated face. "Botan, how many time do I have to tell you, we aren't like that!." Yusuke yelled at her.

Yukina notice that both Yusuke and Botan argue but it's different compare to the way that Botan argue with Hiei. As they continue to walk Botan and Yusuke continue their bickering as Yukina follow behind. They soon stop in front of a Ramen shop.

They made their way inside. The owner merely took a glance at Yusuke. Yusuke, Botan and Yukina sat down in front of the owner.

"Keiko, we got some customers I want you to take care off!" The old man said. "Yusuke, it been a while since I last saw you come in." He said and then took a glance at Yusuke's companions. "Now I know Botan but who is the other cute girl with you?"

"She's apparently the sister of a classmate of mine. We are just showing her around the neighborhood." Yusuke said as he gesture toward Yukina.

"Really now? For a second I thought I lost the chance to get a son and grandchildren." The old man said while smiling and laughing.

"Dad, please stop insisting that." a voice came from behind the counter. A girl with brown hair with pig tails walking toward her father.

"Can't a father dream?" He merely ask. The girl merely shake her head out of disagreement. She then turns to the group. "Hello Botan, it's nice to see you with that idiot called Yusuke." She then notice the other person.

"Hello, you must be new here, My name is Keiko Yukimura. It's nice to me you." Keiko said as she slightly bow. "I'm Yukina, it's also a pleasure to meet you Keiko." Yukina bow similarly to Keiko's.

"So how may I help you guys? Keiko ask questioningly. "I am here to treat these girls to some of the best food in town." Yusuke said smiling sheepishly. "Meaning putting it in your tab." Keiko said as she left to the backroom.

"You know Yusuke, we will forget about that tab of yours if you just become our son in law. The old man said, suggesting something.

After a few more conservation Keiko comes out with four dishes. "Here, and don't worry it's on the house this time." Keiko said while smiling, especially toward Yukina.

Everyone begins to eat as Yusuke and Keiko have a person discussion. Then Yukina got to know Keiko and Yusuke a bit more from hearing their history together. Childhood friends since kindergarten, both were always together. Keiko agree to join them to show Yukina around.

Soon it was getting late so everyone agree to go to Hiei's place due to Botan suggestion to have Hiei join in part of the grouping.

Yukina's day was overall great. She got acquainted in the area and also made new friends. When Yukina open the door and turn on the lights, a sound of something popping is heard in the apartment.

"Oh my..." Yukina said as she brought her hands to her face as he see Genkai, and several other people she does not know with Hiei in the center holding a cake.

"WELCOME!" Everyone said, except Hiei who merely continues to hold the cake.

"What is this?" Yukina said in confusion. "It's a welcome party silly, we thought that since you are now living here, we should at least welcome you in style." Botan said as she lead her to Hiei. The mastermind of the party is no other than your brother Hiei!" Botan said as she pushes Yukina toward Hiei.

"U-Um, t-thanks you for planning this brother." Yukina said so happily. That and also a slight blush.

"You shouldn't thank me yet, there is more come." Hiei said as he hand the cake to a red hair person and grab Yukina's hand. He then laid her to a room next to his. Hiei then open the door revealing a room which is quite similar to Hiei's.

"This is your new room although it only has the necessity, you can put your personal touch gradually." Hiei said as Yukina look around the room. "H-How?"

"I made a few calls, have some people to assist me in buying and moving some furnitures." Hiei said as he walk toward her in the center.

"This is your room and your home." Hiei said as Yukina's eye beings to water. For a moment Hiei thought that Yukina does not like any of it.

"Thank you brother, I don't know any other way of saying it, thank you." Yukina stated as she gives a small and happy smile to Hiei.

"Your happiness is more than enough." Hiei stated. Yukina helping so happy couldn't help but peck Hiei on the cheek. Hiei eyes more a moment narrow from shock. "Thank you Hiei for this and everything else.

"I believe a simple _Thank You_ would have suffice." Hiei said. Although he was pretty calm about it, in the inside he also have the urge to react positively. He knew that reaction and many others would be inappropriate and did well to conceal it.

"Now that's is all over, let the party commence!" Botan cheer as everyone welcome Yukina to the town and group.

**Sorry for not updating soon. Had a computer crash and internal issues. Will update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, here's chapter 4 of this story. **

"Ok Yukina, to start out with let me introduce to everyone here." Botan said as every gather around. "First you already met Keiko, Yusuke and myself so we will introduce the ones who you haven't met yet." Botan said as she move around in order to introduce the newcomers.

"This is Kazuma Kuwabara, a friend of Yusuke's and a fellow delinquent."

"Hey who are you calling DELINQUENT" Kuwabara yelled as he turns his attention from Botan to Yukina. "Please don't misunderstand me, I'm a fighter as well as a lover."

"Right... as I was saying, next is a acquaintance of Hiei's, um Kurama I believe right?" Botan said as she stop in front of a red hair boy with stunning green eyes.

"It's a pleasure." Kurama said as he bow down elegantly.

"This is Kuwabara's older sister Shizuru."

"Hey, nice meeting you." Shizuru said giving Yukina the thumb up.

After the introductions, Genkai came in suddenly with some more refreshments. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Hiei in the beginning step out of the apartment with Kurama following minutes later. Yukina notice this right away but but prevent from everyone else to go follow them, especially Kuwabara who been with Yukina as soon as Botan finished introducing everyone else.

"Yukina, I just hope I get to see you at school." Kuwabara said as he hold onto Yukina's hands.

"U-Um, maybe..." Yukina said, not sure how to respond to that. She never met someone like Kazuma who is somewhat lively.

"Now Kuwabara, you are making Yukina's feel nervous." Botan said as she chop Kuwabara on the head. "Yeah bro, don't you know when a woman is feeling uncomfortable." Shizuru said as she grabs on Kuwabara head in a head lock.

"Ow...sis...I'm sorry... please stop..." Kuwabara said as Shizuru continues implying pressure. With this sudden freedom, Yukina waste no time as she excuse herself to step out to find Hiei.

When the front door close, Genkai continue to drink her tea but with her eyes looking at the door.

_She bound to find out eventually..._

Yukina wasn't sure which way to go but notice that for some reason, her guts are telling her to go to the park. She quickly made her way but made sure to be aware of her surroundings. Although it is night, it is still bright due to the street lamps. The village she lived before didn't have street lamps like theses. Rather, just lanterns by everyone house.

_There is the park!_ Yukina thought as she smile, remembering that the walk around the neighborhood help her.

"Kurama why did you come today?" Hiei ask as he walk in front of Kurama without looking back.

"I was invited to your sister welcome party, was I not?" Kurama said as he stop and smile.

"You know as well as I, that was not your main intention." Hiei said as he turn to look at Kurama.

"Yes, you are right... I wanted to know if you told her of your "special condition".

"It seems you got your answer." Hiei simply stated.

"Yukina! Wait up!" Botan said as she rushes to reach Yukina. "Botan, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing? Why did you run off from your own party?" Botan said as she stop in front of Yukina catching her breathe a bit.

"I notice that Hiei and Kurama step out in the beginning and I wanted to know where they went and bring them back." Yukina said as she continue to walk into the park. "What make you think they're in the park?" Botan asks as she follow Yukina.

"I'm not sure, just a feeling in my stomach." She reply, not sure of herself. Botan at first was surprise but quickly smile. "Maybe you and Hiei already made a bond that keeps you both connected or maybe it's a woman intuition, huh?" Botan said as she smile grew bigger.

For some reason, Yukina face suddenly became red but that didn't stop her from continuing to find her brother and his companion. After several minutes, they come across two figure by a lamp post next to a bench.

"Hi=" Yukina started but was stop by Botan who place a palm on Yukina's shoulder. "Wait, let hear what they are saying." Botan said as they both walk quietly to get closer while undetected.

"I am curious on why you won't tell the girl of her brother's illness?" Kurama ask, knowing that Yukina and Botan are hiding behind the bushes.

_I can't barely make out what they're saying._ Botan thought as Yukina stare at Hiei worriedly.

_I can't hear what they're saying. A voice in Yukina's mind said. _

Hiei who also know of Yukina's and Botan's current location reply, "That's enough Kurama, I'm going home."

As Hiei is walking, he stop by the bush. "Yukina, we're going home."

"Right brother..." Yukina said as she come out and walks toward Hiei a bit embarrassed of her earlier action.

"Also you woman, I wish to speak to you later today." Hiei said as fire burst out from his body although not literary. "H-Hai..." Botan said as she walks with them cautiously.

"Well I must be on my way but I will drop by once in a while, to check on you." Kurama said as he walk the opposite way.

"Do as you like." Hiei said with his eye close for a moment and then look with the corner of his eye. Yukina face is not much embarrass rather concern by what she learn of him. She could make out some of the words said but specifically Hiei and illness. For a moment, Hiei wanted to say something but in the end didn't.

The walk back to the house was silent as the sounds of the outside is heard clearly.

"Oi Botan, where did you guys go huh?" Shizuru ask as walk away from Kuwabara who look like hell.

"Oh we went for a walk and happen to find Hiei with Kurama." Botan said sheepishly.

"Speaking of him, where is Kurama?" Shizuru ask as she look beyond Botan but only see Hiei wit Yukina by his side.

"He went the opposite direction, but he did say he would drop by once in a while. What happen to Kuwabara?" Botan ask as she point toward a mesh body of Kuwabara. His body twist in ways it shouldn't.

"Oh he was panicking when he notice Yukina left and it got so annoying so I have to shut him up." Shizuru said as she took out a cigarette and was about to light it up until Hiei stop her.

"I don't allow smoking inside my apartment." Hiei stated. "Right, sorry... I won't light it up then.

After that, the party continues with Yukina treating Kuwabara injuries, Shizuru drinking with Genkai, Yusuke attempting to have a conversation with Hiei, Keiko sitting next to Yusuke said almost nothing to the owner of the apartment, mostly argue with her childhood friend. Botan decided to use the restroom, trying to come up with a plan to not talk to Hiei.

As she step out, she give out a huge sigh. "Something the matter, woman?" Hiei's voice said as he stood by the side of the doorway. Botan surprise jump back, away from him.

"HIEI! Don't do that!"

"Let me remind you that this is my place." Hiei reply back.

"Um...right so what is it that you wanted to talk?" Botan said not so happily but willing to get this over with.

"A few things, the first being watching over Yukina during her time in school. If there is someone troubling her, I would advise you do something about it, if not come to me about it.

"Hai, you didn't have to tell me, I was going to do that anyway." Botan reply with a smile.

Second I don't want you to tell Yukina of my condition, at least not yet." Hiei said as he look directly at her.

"I can understand the first but why not make known of your illness to her. Although I don't know much of it just that you have one, Yukina have the right to know." Botan said, attempting to reason with Hiei.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, but I will tell you this much, the one to tell her will be me. Got that woman. Hiei said as a statement.

"Yes, got it...but would it kill you to call me by my name?" Botan said a bit irritated by his habits of calling her woman.

"I'll call you by what I see fits." Hiei said as he was about to leave. Suddenly a hand spring onto Hiei's wrist.

"Wait, before you go, at least answer me this, and please answer truthfully. Botan said with much determination. Hiei said nothing but look at her eyes. "How are you feeling right now?" Botan said looking down, avoiding his stare.

After a moment of silence, Hiei reply, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." Hiei said as he felt Botan grip loosening. He took off leaving Botan looking at her palm.

_It still warm..._

"Oi Botan!..." A voice familiar shouted causing Botan to turn her attention to the source of the voice.

"Hey, Botan hurry up now, we're going to play a game." Yusuke shouted.

"Coming!" She simply reply as she dash to the living room.

"So what game are we playing?" Botan said as she arrive at the scene. "We're playing spin the bottle..." Yusuke said devilishly.

"Alright, I'm outta here... I'm also taking my little bro with me." Shizuru said as she drags Kuwabara by the ear out of the apartment. "We must be on our way since I know my bro didn't study at all for his test tomorrow." Shizuru said as she wave her unoccupied hand at them.

"Well, shall we start?" Yusuke ask.

"Spin the bottle?" Yukina inquire. "It's a game where the person who spins it and the person the bottle points to have to do something." Botan explain to Yukina. Yukina nodded, indicating she got the basic idea.

"So is everyone in?" Botan ask. Everyone seem to agree, all except Hiei. "Come on Hiei, there is no point if there's only one boy and three girls." Yusuke reason.

Yukina really wants to try this "Spin the bottle" game so she appear next to Hiei. "Please brother, I really want to try this game and I would like you to take part as well. Please brother..." Yukina said grabbing his sleeve. Hiei, giving a BIG sigh finally agrees almost instantly.

_WOW... I find it hard to believe that Hiei agree so easily. _Botan thought.

"Alright, let decide the arrangement." Botan said. After several minutes, the order is as follow: Yusuke, Yukina, Hiei, Botan, and Keiko, all in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

"So...since the arrangement is decided, who's going first?" Yukina ask questionably. Everyone sat their silently for a moment until a hand grab the bottle.

"Since no one is going, I'll spin first." Hiei said nonchalantly. Everyone got nervous as the bottle spins in front of them. Before starting the game, everyone agree that the person who spins the bottle and the person the bottle lands on will both go to the closet for 5 minutes.

After almost a minute, the bottle begins to slow down. "Oh man, here it comes." Yusuke said as the bottle moves pass him, then Yukina, Hiei...

"It's between Botan and Keiko!" Yusuke shouted causing both to be really nervous for not wanting to be chosen.

The bottle then completely stop, landing on Keiko, just barely pass Botan.

"Keiko, you and Hiei must go the the closet for 5 minutes." Yusuke said pointing at her.

"No!" Keiko said as she scream her lungs out while Hiei start heading toward the closet. Yukina only look at them both, envy of Keiko position she is in.

"No no no..."Keiko said as Yusuke drags her to the closet. "Come on, we all agree remember? Besides you'll be fine." Yusuke said trying to comfort her. "Oh yeah, how do you know that? Huh, Mister." Keiko reply back.

"Because I trust Hiei." Yusuke said. Keiko stun by he choice of words stop resisting and allow Yusuke to push her into the closet where he close the door and lock it from the outside.

With both Keiko and Hiei inside the closet, the timer starts now..

Keiko after being push inside the closet slide down from the door to the ground, crouching. "So now what?" Keiko ask unsure of herself. Hiei who was on the other side leaning on the wall as well, directly in front of her reply, "Idiot, we wait until the 5 minutes are up."

"I'm not a idiot, sheesh...couldn't you at least try to be nice." Keiko said trying to be angry at Hiei but failed.

"Arrh...I can't believe I'm stuck with you..." Keiko said as she put her head down. "I'll assure you I be sitting here until the 5 minutes are up." Hiei said as he look up at the ceiling of the closet. "Like I believe that... people like you...does no good to the world." Keiko whisper that last part.

"You might be right about that." Hiei said, clearly noted that he heard her whisper.

"Huh?" Keiko said as she look up at him. "What do you mean by that?" She ask.

"I don't have to answer myself to you." Hiei stated as he closes his eyes.

"Hey, quit being so mysterious and annoying. If I want to know something, I expect the person I'm asking to tell me." Keiko said as she stand up and walk toward Hiei.

"Don't bother wasting your energy, I can do whatever I want, even if it's not answering to you girl." Hiei said but look up at her from her sudden closing of her distance.

"What?" Hiei simply said after a moment. "Well since I have nothing to worry about, I guess I can sit right next to you." Keiko reasons while looking away from Hiei and sitting down next to him. Their knees and shoulders touching.

"Oi...you're too close." Hiei said a bit irritated. "Tough luck, just deal for it." Keiko said still not looking at him. "I don't need you to tell me that." Hiei said as he push Keiko a bit. "If you're going to start pushing me, then I'll start pushing back." She reply back as she counter Hiei with a push as well.

"Hey, stop that." Hiei said as both figures are pushing each other. "No you stop it." Keiko reply.

"Hiei, fed up with this suddenly stop trying and allow Keiko to push him. Keiko, without knowing, push too hard causing both to fall down the floor with Keiko on top of Hiei.

"Shouldn't I be the one cautious of what the other is doing to me?" Hiei said nonchalantly while looking at Keiko. Keiko suddenly blushes. " S-SHUT UP! If n-none of uuu-us have any ill intentions then there is nothing ww-wrong with this position is there?" Keiko reason as she look away from Hiei's eyes.

"Say what you want." Hiei said as he divert his eyes from her face. Keiko shock by his reply brought her eyes toward Hiei's face.

_Why does Hiei..._

Sighing Keiko then pick herself up from him and sat down next to him. "Sitting next to you is more than enough." Keiko said to Hiei although it sounds more like she is saying it to herself. Hiei, finds nothing wrong with it sit up next to her, allowing her to lean toward him to rest her head on her shoulder.

_I feel something warm and pleasant coming from Hiei..._

So far, it has only been roughly 3 minutes up to now. "I don't get it..." Keiko started. Sounding somewhat sleepy. "Whenever I'm close to you...I feel...safe and...warm..." Keiko said as small sounds Hiei figure are snores.

"Idiot..." Hiei said as he puts a hand on her back.

"Ok, 5 minutes are done." Yusuke said as he open the door to find both Keiko and Hiei sitting down right next to each other. "Huh? Keiko already asleep? How did that happen?" Yusuke ask Hiei who answer with, "Not my concern."

"I guess Keiko is out of the game." Botan said prying from behind Yusuke.

"Well I guess it is getting a bit late. Why don't we continue our game another time." Yukina ask as she walk toward Hiei.

"Don't expect me to be as cooperative as before." Hiei said as he pick up Keiko using his back.

"Come on, we'll walk with you walks halfway." Hiei stated as he walk out of the closet. Yukina merely follows as both Botan and Yusuke are confused by Hiei's sudden gesture to walk with them at all.

"I wonder what happen..." Botan said as she look at Hiei opening the door. "Who's knows, I doubt that neither one of them would tell us." Yusuke said as he beings to follow the pack with Botan running to catch up.

"Wait for me!" Botan yells.

Throughout the walk, no one said a thing. As they arrive the intersection point Hiei stop in front of everyone else. "This is as far as we go, here." Hiei said as he turns to Yusuke. "Here, you take her." Hiei said.

Yusuke bend down waiting for Keiko to get on but Keiko suddenly tighten her grip on Hiei's shoulders.

"Oi...Keiko wake up, or at least let go of Hiei already. It time to go." Yusuke said as he stands up and attempts to yank Keiko out.

"During the yanking, Keiko slowly starts to be aware of her surroundings. "Would you knock it off!" Keiko said as she smack Yusuke in the face, sending him falling to the ground.

"Huh? What happen?" Keiko said as she look around and notice she's riding on Hiei's back. "And why am I on Hiei's back?"

"Keiko dear, it seems that you fell asleep while in the closet with Hiei so we decided to end it for today so Hiei offer to walk everyone home but when we try to get you out of his back, you put up a fight." Botan said, trying to get Keiko catch up with the situation.

"Since you are awake now, I would advise you to get down before I drop you down." Hiei threaten.

Keiko follow his order and got down. "I don't even remember sleeping..." Keiko said as she try to remember what happen. Then it hit her. She remember the scene where she was on top of Hiei and then sat down whiling resting her head on Hiei's shoulder. This sudden realization cause Keiko to burst in embarrassment.

"Um...Is something the matter Keiko?" Yukina finally said, noticing Keiko sudden movement.

"N-Nothing...just still sleepy is all." Keiko said, trying to cover herself up.

"Well if that all, we be leaving now." Hiei said as he start heading home with Yukina follow him.

"Goodbye everyone, thanks for coming over." Yukina said as she wave at them.

_I wonder what happen between the two of them. Brother...I wonder if you would tell me if I ask..._ Yukina thought as she follow him back.

Keiko look at Hiei's back and then turn away, walking with Botan and Yusuke.

"Well since you finally have your own room, we will be sleeping separately from now on." Hiei said as he walk inside.

"Oh..." Yukina said. Realizing that now she can not sleep in the same bed as Hiei no room.

_I didn't thought that not sleeping with Hiei would make me feel sad._

"Is something the matter?" Hiei ask, noticing Yukina's sudden change of her tone. "N-No nothing brother... it's just that...I didn't expect to have my own bed is all. To be honest brother, I would still prefer to s-sleep in the sssss-same b-bed...w-with you." Yukina said while blushing, not able to look at Hiei's face.

"I guess that's fine but eventually you have to sleep in your bed." Hiei said while patting her head gently. This sudden affection cause great disturbance in Yukina's heart. A warm disturbance.

_I can't believe I went to sleep right away from just laying on top of Hiei's chest. Why does Hiei affect me so much? _

"I wonder what he meant about that..." Keiko said as she rest on top of her bed.

_ "Like I believe that... people like you...does no good to the world."_

_"You might be right about that."_

"Stupid Yusuke for making play that game. Now I can't get that Jerk out of my head." Keiko said as she drop her head on her pillow out of frustration.

_I wonder why I'm heavily influence by him... _Keiko thought as she begins to drift to sleep.

_ Hiei..._

**And that ends chapter 4. Please review, and I will try to update ASAP! Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

_The sound of children talking in a classroom. _

"Students, settle down. Today we have a new student joining us so please welcome her. You can come in." The sensei said. The door open to reveal Yukina in a typical school uniform of the Sarayashiki Junior High School.

"Now please introduce youreself." The sensei gesture Yukina to do so.

"Hello, my name is Yukina, I'm 14 years old and I just recently move here. Please look after me." Yukina bow and then wait for the sensei to continue. After her bowing, she spots Botan seating in the second row, away from the windows. Noticing Yukina's stare, Botan smile happily at Yukina.

"Now, lets see. Yukina, please seat in that empty seat in the third row, by the window. " The sensei said as he point toward an vacant seat.

Yukina merely nods, then walk toward her seat. When she took her seat and look at Botan once more before looking at the front board. The sensei beings to write something down and Yukina starts copying down everything he writes down on the board. "Now, starts by turning to page 47 in your textbook." The sensei said as he continues with his teachings.

After class ended, everyone begins to eat their lunch. Upon class ending, she notice Botan walking toward her. "Before Botan could reach for her, a group of girls appear in front of Yukina.

"Hello, Yukina was it? Could you like to join us for lunch?" One of the girls said to Yukina, halting Botan's movement.

"Thank you for the offer but I already made plans with another group." Yukina said to the group of girls. "Really...may I ask who does your group consist of?" The same girl ask.

"My friend Botan over there and my brother." Yukina reply back.

"Your brother? Is he a student here? What's his name?" The girls starts questioning Yukina. Before they could squeeze the answer from her, someone step in, to rescue her.

"Yukina!" A voice said, causing the girls to halt. Yukina opens her eyes to see Keiko standing there with a bento in her hand.

"Didn't we already made plans to eat together with Botan and the rest?" Keiko said waving her box lunch in front of them.

"Keiko, what are you doing in our class? And how do you know Yukina?" One of the girl ask. "She's the sister of a friend of Yusuke." Keiko reply back as she grabs Yukina and drag her away from the other girls. "W-Wait..K-Keiko..." Yukina starts out as they left with Botan following them. The girls in the classroom begins to ask questions with no luck of any answers.

"Yukina, I know that you're a very kind girl but there are situation where if you don't want to answer, don't." Keiko lectures.

"I'm sorry... I figure they were overly excited and didn't mean any harm." Yukina said as they walk up te stairs. Keiko remains silent.

"Pardon me, but where are we going?" Yukina ask. "To the roof...that's where Yusuke seems to hang out during lunch time, even Hiei." Keiko answer as she open the door leading to the roof.

"Hey Keiko, you're running late I see." The voice belonging to Yusuke said. "Sorry, we had to get Yukina away from a group of girls. She's quite the popular girl." Keiko reply back to Yusuke.

"Is that so?" Yusuke wonders. Yukina step in front and bow down in front of Yusuke. "Yes, sorry for being a bother."

"Woah, take it easy there. I didn't mean anything by that. Right Hiei?" Yusuke sheepishly smile at Hiei who at the time on top of where the door was, laying down while looking at the sky.

"You are not a bother at all." Hiei reply as he sit up and look down at Yukina to show his sincerity. This cause Yukina to look away from his stare. Feeling something bouncing in her chest. "T-Thank..."

"Well, since that all clear up, who about some lunch?" Botan inquires as she left her as well as the bento of Keiko's.

Everyone seem to agree. Yukina felt a bit nervous since she spent most of her sleep time last night, to decide what to make for herself, especially Hiei for lunch.

"Um...brother...I-I h-hope you llll-likkke yyy-your lunch that I prepare for you."

"Hiei merely said his thank you and grab hold of his lunch box, prepared by his sister Yukina. Hiei open the top cover, and finds that the box to be stuff with white rice, some meats, and egg omelet.

"Oooo... Yukina, you must have work really hard on Hiei's lunch. You must be lucky Hiei, to have a sister that can cook so well as Yukina." Botan said to Hiei as everyone begins to wonder the same. Hiei merely ignore Botan as he took out his chopstick and prepare to eat his lunch.

Keiko look at Hiei and then turn to Yukina who haven't open her lunch yet. She notices Yukina's eyes solely on Hiei, waiting for him to take the first bite.

_For some reason... there is something wrong with the way she look at him... _

"Hey Keiko, are you going to pass my lunch anytime soon?" Yusuke ask, breaking Keiko attention on Yukina. "Y-Yeah..." Passing Yusuke his lunch she made for him.

"It's delicious." Keiko heard Hiei stated. Keiko turns back to Hiei direction to see him eating while Yukina smiles, knowing that her brother is enjoying the lunch she made for him. Keiko feels unease so she decides to take action.

"I'm getting curious on how delicious Yukina's lunch is. May I try a piece?" Keiko said to Hiei.

"Do as you please." Hiei merely said as he extends his lunch to her. Using her chopstick, she took a piece but not before dropping a piece of her lunch in there, as a replacement.

"There, a piece of meat from my lunch for a piece of yours." Keiko said as she took a bite of what she pluck from Hiei's box lunch. The taste of the meat she acquire, quickly melt into her mouth. It was sweet and soft. It beat her expectation and even make her a bit embarrassed/insulted. She, who come from a family that cooks for a living, being around the same level as Yukina.. Keiko quickly recover and smile to Yukina while saying, "It's delicious."

Yukina smile, knowing that another person enjoy her cooking as well. Then out of nowhere, someone said something surprising. The phrase was, "It's delicious as well." Heads turns toward the source of the voice, leading them to Hiei who chopsticks are still in his mouth. Apparently, he took the piece that Keiko drop and munch on it.

Upon hearing Hiei's comment on her cooking, Keiko quickly begins to fidgets. Although Yusuke would compliment on her cooking, even going to the point of wanting to marry her if it means she would cook for him everyday, not once did it has the effect that Hiei gives when he gives his kudos to her cooking.

Keiko blush as she continues to eat her lunch. Still in a state of shock, she notices that Yukina had worry look in her eye and was about to confront her about it until someone barges through the door.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara yells as he run to the group sitting down. "My lovely Yukina, how I waited for the day we could eat lunch together." Kuwabara said as he stood on one of his knees. "It hasn't been a day yet." Yusuke inserts on the sidelines. "Would you like to join us in our little group Kuwabara?" Botan ask as she scooted a bit for him to sit with Yukina.

Kuwabara did not hesitate on Botan's offer as he took his seat. With the added Kuwabara, Keiko who was sitting between Yusuke and Hiei, was force to move as well. Now touching Hiei on her sides, she begins to get nervous on the sudden skin contact. "I'll be taking my leave." Hiei announces as he stood up with his empty box lunch and return it to Yukina, giving her a smile and saying, "I enjoyed it."

Yukina smile delightfully but then attempts to stop Hiei, only to be stop by Kuwabara sudden grabbing her and declaring her food to be the best. She in return smiles sheepishly, missing her chance. Keiko notices this but said nothing.

After Hiei departure, everyone continues to chat and eat, not knowing as to why Hiei suddenly left. Truth be told, Hiei went to the infirmary after a sudden pain in his chest. The nurse involve is aware of Hiei's condition, maybe due to his medical records. Or the fact that she is also Hiei's landlord. She is none another than Genkai.

"You know sooner or later, she is bound to find out of this." Genkai said as she injects something to his arm. "If I wanted to get lecture, I would have went to Kurama. Just finish up with the injecting." Hiei reply back. Genkai merely sigh.

"I don't know who's more stubborn, you or that dimwit of a kid Yusuke. There, it's done but don't expect it to last as long as before. Remember, the more you take, the lessor the effect will last." Genkai warn Hiei as Hiei unroll his sleeves.

"Eventually it will be your downfall if you don't take actions." Genkai stood up. Hiei follow suit. "I'm very aware of that. I'm simply looking for an opportunity." Hiei reply as he walks out of the infirmary.

"Oh Yukina. Today lunch was the best lunch time I ever experience my whole life. And it's all thanks to you." Kuwabara said to Yukina as he continues to hold onto her hands. Yukina not sure what to make of it, continues to smile at Kuwabara for his compliment. "Oh how I wait for the day that you will separate yourself from that so call of a brother Hiei." Kuwabara rants. This sudden realization cause a disruption in Yukina's hearts.

"KUWABARA!" Botan yelled as she smack Kuwabara on th back of his head. "That is not a nice thing to say to Yukina about her brother."

"Sheesh Botan, you don't have to over do it. I mean come on, this is Hiei we are talking about. The guy only does what he wants. Don't you agree with me Yukina?" Kuwabara ask Yukina who sudden returns from the realization cause her to stand up.

"No. I'm afraid I can't and will not agree with you Kazuma." This cause Kuwabara to reply with a "Huh?".

"Hiei may be a bit difficult to understand but he is not so bad as you make him to see. Furthermore, I would appreciate if you don't speak ill of him." Yukina said to Kuwabara with her normally soft eyes more sharp and jagged toward Kuwabara. Seeing this Kuwabara took back what he said regretfully that the usually kind-hearted Yukina would display such anger, toward him. All because of him.

"Yukina, I apologize for what I said about Hiei. This sudden realization, only proofs that I am not ready for your love. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He yells.

"Apologizes accepted..." Yukina reply back with a smile. Those narrow eyes, now returning soft and innocent as before. "You know, not that I'm against the whole one sided love thing but... shouldn't it be time for us to head back to class?" Yusuke brought up since Kuwabara made no move to start heading back to class. "Oh my, you're right. Come on then." Botan starts out as she and everyone else starts packing to head to class. Keiko said nothing as she follow everyone else inside. The memory of Hiei eating a piece of her lunch and complimenting it still lingers inside her mind.

Class continues for a few more session until the bell rang, indicating that school has ended for today.

"Ok, that's the bell. Until tomorrow." The sensei said as everyone begins to leave the classroom. "So Yukina, how was your first day of school?" Botan ask as they both walk out of the classroom together. "It was alright. The school I attend before was smaller than this, and with a much smaller number of student in the classroom." Yukina said. Both girls continues to walk until they reach the main lobby where Kuwabara awaits for them.

Spotting the two girls...or rather Yukina, Kuwabara made his move. "YUKINA! Since we are attending the same school, let me walk you home." He said with excitement.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm planning to walk home with my brother." Yukina reply back.

"Oh..." Kuwabara said, practically remembering what just occurred a few hours ago.

"Yes brother. Is there a problem with that, idiot?" A voice behind Kuwabara said. Surprise and spook a bit, Kuwabara turn around to find no one there.

"Did you enjoy your first day of school Yukina?" Hiei ask gently to Yukina as he ignore Kuwabara babbling. "HEY HOW DI-"

"It was overall great. I'm happy to say that I'm in the same class as Botan and Keiko." Yukina reply back with a smile. _Although I would prefer if I were in yours..._

"Good...well then, lets be on our way." Hiei said as he turn around and starts heading out. "Right." Yukina said happily.

Botan stare at them for a moment. _I know I should be happy for those two but something seems a bit...unusual. _

"I almost forgot, if me and Yukina are truly meant to be, then that would means seeing more of Hiei. Oh why does fate torment me so." Kuwabara said suddenly down.

"Come on. Hiei isn't that bad. Didn't Yukina already explain to you that Hiei is just a bit difficult to talk to is all. Ever since Yukina came into Hiei's life, I started to notice a few changes from him. Positive changes." Botan explains to Kuwabara.

"Well that whoopy-doo and all but it still feels weird...I mean...if we were together...then that would make Hiei..." Kuwabara didn't finish since he start screaming." I CAN'T DO IT. I NOT REALLY FOR A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP! I must first train both mind and boy in order to overcome this harsh obstacle. " Kuwabara said as he left running toward the opposite direction to train. Leaving Botan all alone.

"What about me?" Botan ask out of nowhere and not to anyone in particular.

Hiei and Yukina continue their walk home. A few chats here and there but most of the time, the journey was a quiet one.

When they got home, Yukina quickly heads to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the both of them. Hiei drop his and her things on the table by the living room. "Don't forget to do your homework later today." Hie instructs to Yukina.

"Ok brother." Yukina reply back as she puts on her apron. Hiei then begins to rest on the sofa for a moment before finally falling asleep.

Minutes later, Yukina came out of the kitchen with a plate full of cookies and a kettle of hot tea. She then make her way to the living room and put them down on the table. While doing do, she notices that Hiei is fast asleep. Yukina then starts walking toward him and crouch down in front of his face.

_Brother fell asleep so fast. He must have had a tiresome day today but I'm glad he is able to relax like this. Seeing this face like this makes it worth existing. _Yukina thought as she continues to look at him, or more specifically at his face.

_Brother... _Yukina starts out as she rest her head on sofa. _I don't know why I feel like this...I just do. This sensation that burns whenever I'm with you, even when you're on my mind. I starts to wonder if this feeling is something you experience as well. And if so... who might this person be to have my brother feel this way. _

Tears starts to flow out of Yukina's eyes... _I know I will be in tears for the day where the one that got __your attention turns out to not be...me... _

Yukina thought as she latch onto one of Hiei's hand desperately. Remembering what Kuwabara said earlier today. That one day, she must leave. Knowing fully well that she won't be by Hiei's side no more.

After a few minutes Yukina, now calmed down stood up and was about to leave until something pulls at her. Yukina turn to see Hiei, now fully awake, looking at Yukina.

"You know, whatever happens, I'm not planning on leaving you." Hiei said as he brush away her semi-wet tears away.

Hiei's sudden kind gesture cause Yukina to break in tears as she latch onto Hiei with no intention of letting go or turning off the water works. "Do you honestly mean that Hiei. No matter what, I can be by your side forever."Yukina said in Hiei's shirt. Hiei now standing up on the sofa, petting her on the head before pull her head to his shoulders.

"Of course."

Keiko dear, don't forget to put the clothes to dry. We will be back around 10pm. If you need anything from us, please call us from our cell phones." Said Keiko's mother.

"Ok mom. I will so take care and please don't get return with Dad all drunk. Again." Keiko said as she looks toward her father. "Can you blame me. I mean, part of life enjoyment is drinking until you drop." Her father said with a smile.

"Geez, dad. The last thing I need to deal with is a overly drunk dad who is too drunk to go to work the next day." Keiko said to him.

"Ok ok...I promise I will only drink a fraction of my daily consumption. We're off then." Keiko's father said as he and Keiko's mother left. Leaving Keiko alone for the night yet again.

Keiko, with plenty of time to spare, heads up in her room to complete her homework. It didn't take long before she finishes all of them. After completing her homework, she went ot put the clothes in the dryer. Afterwards, she would normally read her novels, or write something in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today have been on heck of a day. For some reason, the biggest thing I have to report is Hiei complimenting my lunch. I know it shouldn't be a big deal but the thing is, it is. Oddly enough, it made my day. After thinking about all that had happened, rationally, I finally came up as to why I been feeling very weird. It because I develop a small crush on Hiei. Surprisedly enough, it's true. _

_Now the question at hand is whether or not should I pursue this crush or not. My brain tells me I shouldn't, since this is Hiei of all people. I mean that even if I were to have a bit of a crush on him, doesn't mean he would have mutual feelings, much less acknowledge this feeling I am having. _

_My hearts tells me differently. I feel that I have a chance, a small chance but a chance nonetheless. After a few minutes to think about it, I decided to follow my heart rather than my brain. Starting tomorrow, I'll be focusing my spare time and energy to get Hiei to look at my direction. I know I don't know much of him but it doesn't mean it isn't too late to start now. _

**Keiko now decided to follow her heart. Not knowing that she isn't the only person to have these feeling for Hiei. How will Hiei overcome Keiko's advances. How will Yukina feel knowing that there's someone who harbor mutual feelings for Hiei. Until next time. Please review and I will reply ASAP. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally chapter 6**_  
><em>

_The sound of the school bell rang throughout the school, indicating that class is not in session. _

"Ok class, now if you would turn to page 104 in your history book, we will start talking about World War I..." The teacher states as he turn his back to the students. One particular girl is doing all she can to remain focus on the current task but is failing misery.

"_I know I should be more focus in the class but for some reason I just can't seem to get interested in any of the topic at hand."_ Thought Botan as she balance a pencil on her upper lips. Then she take her pencil and start doodling the teacher with a big head and small body. After she finish doodling her teacher being dunk in a tank of "who knows what", Botan turn her direction to Yukina by the window. Although Yukina doesn't seem like it, she seem determine and focus as she read the chapter in the book while jotting down a few notes here and there.

"_Well at least Yukina isn't having any trouble focusing. I wonder how Hiei is fairing?"_Botan thought as class begins to get underway.

* * *

><p>"HIEI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, SINCE I'M IN CHARGE, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY AND I SAY PAY ATTENTION TO CLASS." The teacher yell while trying to get Hiei's attention.<p>

"I do what I want, and that includes not listening anything the likes of you have to say." Hiei said as he stands up and starts heading to the doorway.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HEADING?" The teacher asks. "Where to, anywhere but here." Hiei said as he walks out without turning back.

The teacher, out of frustration slam his desk, causing a few things to fall out of place.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hiei... I see you're cutting class again." Yusuke said as he notice Hiei walking along the hallway. "So, how's your sister adjusting to school? And at home?" He ask.<p>

Hiei continues walking. "She's doing fine." Is all that Hiei said.

"That's good to hear, so how's the body holding up?" Yusuke ask, suddenly with a stern face.

Hiei stop walking. "I'm still here aren't I?" Looking at Yusuke with a not friendly glare.

"Ok... see you at lunch then." Yusuke said sheepishly. Before walking the opposite direction. Hiei look at Yusuke's back for a moment before continuing with his walk.

After walking a minute or two, Hiei once again came across with another _obstacle_ to overcome. "Hey Hiei, where are you heading?"

"What do you want woman?"

"Really Hiei, can't you just call me by my actual name?" Botan starts out. "I mean, _woman_ and _Botan_, both have two syllables.

"What I refer to you shouldn't concern you... Shouldn't you be in class as of now?" Hiei said, changing the topic.

"I'm just going to use the restroom. See I even have my pass." Botan said as she display her hall pass to Hiei.

"I see... well later." Hiei said as he walk pass Botan but suddenly felt her grabbing onto his wrist.

"Wait, what about you? Shouldn't you be in class as well?" Botan said, repeating the action of Hiei.

"I do what I please and like I said, it shouldn't concern you."

"Yes it does, whether or not you like it is up to you. Furthermore, how would Yukina feel if she finds out that her brother is cutting class? Botan said, tightening her grip.

Hiei look down at her hand before looking at her. "As much as I appreciate your concern, I'm planning to change class since the teacher is an idiot." Hiei states monotonously.

Botan's grip suddenly loosens after she heard Hiei stating his desire to change class rather than not attending.

"Really... There's something you don't see every day." Botan states as she look at Hiei suspiciously.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hiei said, displaying a sense of anger/irritation.

"Oh nothing... any who, I leave you be but I expect to see you during lunch break. Bye-bye." Botan said as she quickly left to the restroom.

Hiei said nothing. He continues making his way to the Guidance Office, where he met Mr. Fukawawa.

"Ah Hiei, what brings you here?" He asks with a somewhat surprise face.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Hiei reply back.

"Well, I'm here to make sure the students and the Counselors are doing their jobs."

"I'm planning to change one of my class."

"Oh is that so... well since it's not every day that someone like you were to come to the Guidance Office, I'll assist with changing your schedule. Mr. Fukawawa said merrily.

* * *

><p><em>The bell rang... Indicating that it's lunch break.<em>

Yukina already begins her walk to the roof until suddenly stop by Keiko. "Yukina, glad I caught up with you."

"Did you need something from me?" She asks.

"Yes, I-I need you to do me a hhh-huge favor." Keiko starts out as she begins to lose her cool.

"Sure..." Yukina ask confusedly.

"Well... it's concerning with Hiei..." Keiko said, making Yukina a bit nervous. "I was wondering if you would tell me what kind of food he like." Keiko ask blushing a bit.

"Sure I don't mind but may I ask why?" Yukina ask without much thinking.

"Well you see... I want to improve my cooking so I need someone who is difficult to please so I'm planning on using Hiei as a taste tester." Keiko somewhat half lied. _Dam it, I'm not sure if I even like Hiei but even if I do, I'm still not ready to tell anyone, especially his sister._

"Oh I see... sure...let me think...um..." Yukina said, thinking for a moment. "Oh...I would say that Hiei enjoy almost all variety of food but he seem to particularly enjoy eating meat of any kind. So I would go with something along the line of meat." Yukina said to Keiko like a teacher with a student.

"Great...thanks Yukina for the info." Keiko said as both girls walk up the stairs to the roof. _Before telling anyone, I need to confirm my feelings first._ Keiko thought as they open the door outside.

Yusuke and Hiei already there, waiting for the rest. "Oh, and here I thought I would tarnish my perfect attendance of eating lunch this year." Yusuke said so smugly.

"It's the only thing you haven't tarnish." Keiko counter back. Yukina walk toward Hiei with his box lunch in her hand. "Brother, here is your box lunch." She said with a smile. Hiei took the lunch with a "Thank You". This make Yukina extremely happy. Knowing her brother accept her food she made for him.

"Hey Hiei, want to swap box lunches." Yusuke suggests. The smile on Yukina face falters. _Wait...no... I made that lunch for Hiei with my LOVE. Please don't give that away._

"If you want to try her food, I suggest you ask her directly rather than asking me. Idiot of a detective." Hiei said walking back to his spot on the floor. Yukina stun by his actions quickly recover and return to his side all happy and energetic.

"I'm a _Idiot of a detective_ am I?" Yusuke said angrily. Keiko knows his anger isn't serious. That the best part of having friends, one is able to be anger at the other but still be friends.

Soon Botan and Kuwabara joins in for the fun. After school has ended, everyone begins to go their separate ways. Keiko suddenly grab onto Hiei wrist causing him to halt.

"What is it?" He said.

"Hiei, would you mind becoming my taste tester? I want to add another dish to the menu but I need someone who is difficult to please." Keiko said. Hiei close his eyes for a moment before saying. "Do as you please."

Happy with that response, Keiko let go of Hiei's wrist and left with Yusuke.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Hiei begins to brush his teeth. Yukina enter the bathroom with a pillow in her hand. "Hiei, I think I'm ready to sleep by myself." She said with a determined look. Hiei smile lightly, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth. "If you think you are ready, then I'm all for it."<p>

Yukina smile as she heads to her room. Laying down on her mattress, with the blanket covering her body. She's a bit scare of sleeping alone for the first time for a while but then the door to her room open with Hiei popping right in.

"Yukina, are you awake?

"Yes brother."

"Are you still wearing your pearl?" Hiei ask walking besides her.

"Of course brother, I always wear it when I sleep." Yukina said, sitting up from her original position.

Hiei then took his from his neck and present it to Yukina. "Here, let swap pearls. So that whenever you go, part of me will be with you and the same thing for me." Hiei states. Yukina, agreeing of his suggestion, remove hers and swap it with his.

"Good night Yukina." Hiei said.

"Good night brother." Yukina said. Back to her original position of her back on the mattress. Overjoy to sleep with Hiei's pearl now resting around her neck.

* * *

><p><em>Early in the morning...<em>

"Keiko dear, why are you cooking so early in the morning?"

"Sorry Mom, I just want to be sure I have enough to cook the food without haste."

"Alright, but don't forget that you still have roughly two hours before you go to school. Please take a quick nap."

"Ok mom, I'll be sure to take one before going to school." Keiko said as she begins to cook some meat on the square pan.

_My first day to cook for Hiei... I should start with something simple. _Keiko thought, taking in what Yukina's say to her about Hiei's taste buds.

_ Half a hour later..._

"Good, I finish with Hiei's portion, now for the rest. Keiko states, now preparing the lunch boxes for Yusuke and hers. After nearly another 10 minutes, she finish. Right on time.

"Done... Now I have to make breakfast." Keiko states which took another half hours to prepare.

Right when her parents comes down to eat, Keiko cooking the eggs and bacons, with a side of toasts.

"Ok, everyone eat up." Keiko declares as she brought each of her parents their plates. After everyone finish eating, Keiko lay on the sofa for a few minutes of rest. Then begins to head to school.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Hiei for oversleeping..." Yukina apologize as the walk to school. "It's fine, it was my decision not to wake you up. I figure you were exhausted and in need of some well deserve rest." Hiei reply back.<p>

"And I thank you for that but I didn't have enough time to prepare our lunches just breakfast." Yukina said, looking down. Although she was originally concern of not being able to sleep, what occur the next day was quite the opposite. Instead of not having enough sleep, Yukina slept so well that she forgets to wake up.

"Don't worry about it." Hiei reassure her.

* * *

><p>During class, Yukina didn't have much time to think about the lunch box due to the lesson. When class ended, Botan approach her. "Hey Yukina, ready for lunch?" Botan said as she waves her box lunch in front of Yukina.<p>

"I wish I could say yes but today, I overslept and didn't have time to make lunch boxes for neither me nor Hiei." Yukina said with a sad face.

"Oh poo, you shouldn't get down because of that. We be more than glad to share some of our food to you and Hiei. And what I heard, Keiko made something for Hiei to test. Am I correct?"

"Oh yes, Keiko did mention looking for a taste tester and she choose Hiei since he's as she puts it, "_Difficult to please". _She even came to me for some advice on what Hiei found delicious."

"See, what are friends for? Hiei should feel grateful to have someone like us around him. I mean honestly, the least he should do is thanks us, right?" Botan said, her voice escalating, with her mood becoming more aggressive.

"I suppose so." Yukina could only reply, happy to have friends like them.

Both girls open the door to see Keiko sitting in front of Hiei as he took a bite of her dish she prepare for him to try.

"So... what do you think?" Keiko ask nervously.

* * *

><p>"THAT PIECE OF SHIT OF A STUDENT... There must be a way to get Hiei out of school..." The same teacher said as he looks at Hiei's information in a folder. Then, something catches his attention.<p>

"Or maybe I'm going about this the wrong way..." The teacher said with a grin surfacing on his face while he picks out a picture of Yukina in a school uniform.

* * *

><p>"Ok Class is dismiss..." The teacher said as she starts leaving the class. The students begins to do the same.<p>

Right by the entrance a man in a suit waits. As soon as Yukina steps out, the teacher step in front of her.

"Excuse me miss, are you by any chance Yukina?"

"Yes...I'm Yukina. Who are you?" Yukina ask as she step back.

"I'm one of the teachers in this school, particularly one of Hiei's teacher. I would like to discuss something to you concerning Hiei. "He said with a smirk.

"Sure, concerning what about Hiei?" Yukina said, concern for Hiei.

"Well, it shouldn't be discuss in public. Why don't you come to my office right now. Hm?"

"Sure." Yukina said as she walks with the teacher to his office.

* * *

><p>"As you are aware of, Hiei is failing terribly in my class." The teacher said, showing Yukina Hiei's grades in his class.<p>

"What do you suggest then?" Yukina ask scanning Hiei's grades.

"As his sister, I would imagine you would be willing to do anything for him. Right?" The teacher said.

"That's right, I would." Yukina reply back without thinking.

"Well I could take of a few things that comes to mind, that is if you're willing to give your body to me, I would most happily pass him." The teacher said as he walks toward her, pass her personal boundary.

Yukina, having some ideas what he meant, step back. "I see you don't take your job seriously. I'll be on my way." Yukina said as she attempts to walk out but then get shut in by the teacher.

"I assure you that I am as much serious with my job as I am with you. Whether you agree or not." He said as he caress her cheeks and flip a strand of her hair behind her ears.

Noticing how the situation suddenly became, Yukina attempts to scream with all her might but before she could even make a squeak, a hand covers her mouth aggressively. "We wouldn't want people coming in, now would we." He smiles as she attempts to scream but couldn't.

"Now until I get my fill from you..." He said but right before he could lay a hand on her body, the door of his office opens forcefully as a hand is swung to the teacher face. Yukina, not yet sure what's going , turns to the source of the punch and only sees Hiei with a not so pleasing face.

Again, Hiei came to her rescue. Yukina runs behind Hiei. "Yukina, are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

Yukina shake her head aggressively. "Now Hiei, you shouldn't hit a teacher, you might get expel for it." The teacher said as he rose up.

"I am not concern with such a threat, I'm more concern on what you were planning to do with Yukina!" Hiei shouts as he run up to the teacher and grab him by the throat.

"Originally I was planning on making her my BITCH in order to make you mad and as a Teacher, it help to blow some steam off..." The teacher couldn't say anymore as Hiei lifted him up and slam him on the teacher's desk.

"Hiei!" Yukina yelled as she came running to her brother. Then other teachers came running in.

"Hiei! What in blazes are you doing!" Mr. Fukawawa said. Hiei begins to punch the teacher's face. "I'm going to beat you to the point where you rather been dead!" Hiei yells as he continue on punching the teacher non-stop.

"Hiei...please stop...please stop it brother." Yukina said as she latches herself onto Hiei. Hiei slowly stop punching the teacher. It seems the teacher lost consciousness from the beating.

"Alright, I won't let you cry for someone like him." Hiei states as he stop the teacher to the ground.

Afterward, a investigation was being in process. Yukina informed them of what the teacher did to her and what he's intention was. After reviewing everything, they decided to arrest the teacher but officially declare him "absent due to health issues". Hiei really wasn't really fond with the decision for the teacher. In Hiei's part, he was suspended from school for two weeks.

As they walk home, Hiei remains silent. Yukina wasn't sure what to do or say so she simply follows Hiei's example. When they got home, Hiei begins to head to his room but stop short of it.

"I don't regret doing that. If anyone hurts you, I will make them pay." He declares as he left.

* * *

><p>During dinner time, Yukina puts her chopstick down to get Hiei's attention. "Hiei, I didn't have the chance to thank you for earlier. I know you did it for me and for that I'm grateful." Yukina said as she look at her brother. "You don't need to thank me, if anything I am the one to apologize. That scum try to rape you because you are MY SISTER and for that I'm sorry."Hiei said as he shuts his eyes.<p>

"Yukina slam her hands down on the table. "You SHOULD NOT APOLOGIZE FOR BEING MY BROTHER! I AM EXTREMELY HAPPY TO BE YOUR SISTER AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT!" Yukina yells looking at Hiei as tears begins to form. Hiei looking speachless and gives out a small but warm smile. Patting her head, he said "Really, I don't deserve someone like you..." Yukina calming down look down as he continue on patting her. "Y-You know, because of today, I feel better if we sleep together again." Yukina said. Hiei simples gives a "Sure."

**There you go, Chapter 6 has ended. I will do my best to write chapter 7 ASAP and it will definitely have more words than anything of the other chapters so far. Until next time. Oh, and almost forgot, "Please review for any comments/suggestions. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, like I promise, this chapter is definitely longer than the others. Enjoy!**

"I don't believe it. WHY WOULD THEY SUSPEND HIEI IF THE TEACHER WAS THE ONE ABOUT TO RAPE YUKINA!" Botan yelled as the she and the gang discuss the current situation in Hiei's living room.

"Easy there Botan, the school can't allow the parents to know that one of their teachers attempted to rape a fellow student. It's all for the sake to keep the school running." Shizuru said while holding a unlit cigarette in her hand.

"Easy for you to say, that still doesn't excuse them from suspending Hiei who was merely protecting his sister from a sick and perverted man."Botan said, her anger increasing steadily.

"Okay, we get it. You're angry that Hiei is suspended but shouldn't Hiei be the one angry about this?" Shizuru asks, turning their attention to the boy leaning on the wall.

"Well Hiei, we're waiting..." Botan said, not a ounce of angry spilled. "I got suspended, what more do you want me to say? That it's unjust, it's not fair. I already spoke to Mr. Fukawawa." Hiei states.

"Mr. Fukawawa, now there's a teacher. I'm sure he'll able to pull some strings in order to drop your suspension." Botan said, now more relax after hearing the same of one of the most respected and simply nice teacher in the school.

"He was the one who suggested that I should be suspended."

"WHAT! What the hell you mean?!" Botan said, standing up and walking toward Hiei.

Then the door to Hiei's apartment open and Kurama came walking in. "My my, it seems that Hiei's suspension has cause quite the stir. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Kurama said while giving off a small smile.

"We're discussing as to why Mr. Fukawawa would suggest to suspend Hiei. I'm sure you heard what almost happen to Yukina?" Botan said sharply. "Yes I unfortunately did but I'm sure this Mr. Fukawawa have his reasons and I think Hiei is very aware as to why he is suspended." Kurama easily deduce.

"What reason would Mr. Fukawawa have to suspend Hiei?" Keiko said, now taking part of this discussion. "Whatever it is, it must be a good one since Hiei is taking it quite easy." Yusuke said as he begins to think.

"You are right about that." Kurama adds as he look at Hiei. "Hey Hiei, what reason does Mr. Fukawawa have?" Kuwabara asks. Everyone became silent as they wait for Hiei to answer.

"I don't need to explain any further than this, I'm going to bed." Hiei said as he left the room.

"Wait! Hiei come back..." Yukina said but with no luck as the sound of a door being shut is emitted. "Hiei..." Yukina said while looking down.

"What's up with him." Kuwabara asks. "We're trying to help him but he just push it aside."

"Maybe we aren't..." Keiko starts out. Everyone's attention is at Keiko. "What if the reason Mr. Fukawawa suspended Hiei was to get Hiei out of school forcefully." Keiko suggested.

"Now why would he want Hiei out of the school?" Yusuke asks. "Maybe it because there were a few students that witness Hiei punching a teacher senselessly... And if they were to see Hiei in school, the students might start asking questions and rumors begins to form." Keiko suggested.

"Rumors may then lead to giving the school a bad name." Botan continues for Keiko. "So to put it in lame man term, in order to save their behinds and their jobs, they suspended Hiei." Shizuru states quite flatly.

"That might very be it but I think Mr. Fukawawa have a different reason. Still with that said, we shouldn't complain. Instead I think we should find a way to deal with it." Keiko suggests. Everyone around her listen to what Keiko then have to say. After a few moments, everyone begins to nod their heads in agreement.

"That's perfect Keiko! I'm sure Hiei would love it!" Botan said with a smile. "Alright so how are we going to get the little bugger to come along?" Yusuke asks.

"Leave that to me and Yukina. With both of us involved, there is no way Hiei can turn us down." Botan said as she raise her arm in the air and Yukina copying her a moment later. "Yes, I'm sure we are able to convince my brother." Yukina reply back with confidence.

"We'll discuss it even further tomorrow since it's the weekend, also it's getting late and I don't know about you guys but I need my beauty sleep." Yusuke said. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright, that's settle, we will meet up at 3 pm at this spot and plan out everything. With that said I guess this meeting is adjourn" Yusuke said as everyone gives out a, "Hai!" as they begin to leave the apartment.

"Yukina dear, would it be a bother if I stay over for the night?" Botan asks Yukina. Keiko stop walking and turn around for a sec to look at the two girls. Suddenly Keiko feels a slight disruption like something bad will happen or something she does not want happening taking form. Too bad for her, it only lasted for a moment as Yusuke yelled at Keiko to hurry up. Without a moment else, she left and close the door.

"Sure Botan, you are always welcome to stay." Yukina said. "Splendid, now we can officially have a sleep over since this time you have your own bed to sleep on." Botan said excitingly.

Yukina smiles as both girls prepare to sleep. Unaware of the sudden event taking place in Hiei's room.

* * *

><p><em>This pain is getting more annoying by the week. I'm sure that brat has figure something out if not... I am force to do something I might regret. <em>

Hiei thought as he toss and turn around his bed in agony.

_NO...I just have to hold out for a bit longer...a bit longer..._ Hiei concludes as he grip his shirt around his chest area in pain.

* * *

><p>The next day... the gang regroup yet again in Hiei's living room. "Alright, so let's start. As we talk, Keiko will be in charge of writing the information down." Yusuke said as everyone begins to brainstorm.<p>

"So where is Hiei?" Botan asks. "He's right now asleep, he just came back from work and is extremely tired. I'm sure he won't listen to our discussion through the wall. " Yukina reply.

"So we have few hours to finalize our plan, so we better work fast. First thing first, the location?" Shizuru asks.

"Right, the location will be Shinichi's WATERPARK, it's close by and admission is affordable." Botan states.

"Okay, so when is this gathering?" Shizuru asks. "We are planning to meet up this coming Sunday, so about a week from now." Keiko said while jotting it down. "See, we're done. Can we go now?" Shizuru said. "Wait, I just realize something... I don't own a bathing suit..." Yukina said a bit embarrassed by it.

"Have no fear my dear Yukina, I'll take you to the mall tomorrow to pick one out." Botan offers.

"I'll go as well... I mean I been meaning to buy a new one." Keiko said as she stands up with the rest.

"Thank you guys... " Yukina said smiling at the two girls. "No need to thanks us girl, we enjoy helping you, isn't that right Keiko my dear." Botan gesture to Keiko. "Yeah, of course."

"So it's settle, I'll stay another night!" Botan declare. "Huh! You're staying again?!" Keiko yells in shock.

"Sure, I don't see the problem as long as Yukina is fine with it. Right Yukina?" Botan asks.

"I don't see a problem, you can stay over anytime." Yukina said causing Keiko to shake.

_That's mean that there shouldn't be a problem if..._

"If you like, you can stay as well. I'm sure we will have thrice the fun if you join us." Yukina offers.

_That least let me finish my thought!_

"U-Um I don't know, I think it's better if..." Keiko begins to say but then a hand from behind her reach out for her.

"Whoa there, not so fast, I think this is a great opportunity for you to get to know Yukina. Right? Yusuke intervene.

"Yusuke... _Why do you keep doing this?... _*sighing* Alright, I'll stay for the night."

"Great, I'll inform Hiei of the BIG news, I'll be sure to leave a HUGE impact." Yusuke said as he quickly walk toward Hiei's room and close the door.

"That boy sure have guts for walking into Hiei's room and waking him up." Botan adds.

Keiko remains in silence, watching at the direction of Hiei's room.

* * *

><p>"Hiei, I have something to tell you..."<p>

"Don't waste your breath Detective, I heard everything. These walls aren't exactly sound proof. If Yukina wants to, she can invites her friends to sleep over."

"Well that's good and all but that isn't what I want to tell you."

"Then what?"

"I simply want you to watch over Keiko for me."

"Naturally, as the host I am obliged to watch over all of my guests.

"No... not only during this or any sleepover but overall. Please look after Keiko for me."

"Detective, I have but one question. Why is it that you are pushing your woman toward my direction?"

"Keiko is not my woman, to be honest... I do care about her but as a brother looking after his sister. Also because you were able to protect her, where I fail to do just that. And because part of her life is yours..."

"If that all you have to say then I don't see any good reason for you to push her toward me."

"What if I said she might be interested in you?"

"I said, it merely because part of her life force originated from me. Merely attraction due to similar wavelength."

"Do you honestly believe it's that simple? I think she is genuinely interested in you and knowing her, she would do anything to test you and herself to see that she, indeed, is in LOVE WITH YOU..."

Hiei did not reply right away. Instead gave a glare toward Yusuke before looking down.

"You are aware I am in no position of such privilege. With my current state, my life is but a flickering bulb. Close to be completely burnt out. What's the point of involving more people than necessary?"

"If what you say true, then why bother involving Yukina? Why go out of your way to look for her and letting her know you're her brother?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you..."

"Then I guess I don't either..."

Hiei just sigh as Yusuke begins to leave. "Oh and one more thing, whatever happens... We'll be there for you..." Yusuke said as he close the door.

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies, you are all set. I already informed sleeping beauty there that tonight he will be having three lovely princesses in his apartment." Yusuke said as he gesture toward Hiei's direction with his thumb.<p>

"Jolly good shows. Now it's official. Keiko will be staying over!" Botan cheers with Yukina supporting her.

"You're sure Hiei's okay with this?" Keiko intervene. "Now don't be silly. Of course he is okay with it. Now enough chit-chat, let's get ready and starts heading toward Yukina's room shall we." Botan said cheerfully as she push Keiko toward Yukina's room with Yukina following. Yusuke left and lock the place before leaving Hiei's apartment.

"Now what should we do?" Keiko asks, not sure what exactly to do. "Well first thing first, we need to get you change into something more comfortable and appropriate." Botan adds.

"Hm Hm" Yukina nods, agreeing with Botan.

Yukina walk to her drawers and pull out one of her pajamas: A turquoise color top and bottom pajamas.

"Here, you can wear these." Yukina said as she hands Keiko the article of clothes. "Thanks..."

"We'll change as well. Luckily I still have my pjs." Botan delcares.

"And I have more pjs." Yukina said as she pulls out a light pink top and bottom piece pjs, similar to the one Keiko is changing into.

"Ano... Botan, aren't those just a plain white tee and a boy's shorts?" Keiko asks as she notice what Botan is changing into to sleep in.

"Yes, Yukina's clothes are far to small for me but thankfully Hiei was willing to donate them to me."

"Is that so... Well that was nice of him...I guess.." Keiko said, not sure what to say in the matter. Truthfully, she feels better if she wore Hiei's clothes instead of Yukina's but she couldn't say that to Botan, much less his sister.

_It's still far to early to know for sure of my feelings..._

"So first thing first, I say we brush eachother hair. Then paints our nails and to end it, we should do play Truth and Dare." Botan suggests. "Sounds like a plan." Keiko said.

"Alright, why don't we start with you Keiko since it your first night sleeping over." Botan said as Yukina nodding her head in excitement and agreement.

"Sure." Keiko said as Botan and Yukina start off by brushing Keiko's hair.

"Oh, I really like you're hair, wavy but all and all no split ends." Botan comments.

"Thanks."

"I remember when we first met, you had longer hair. It would had been nice if you still had long hair." Botan said suddenly.

"Why did you cut you're hair?" Yukina asks.

"Well to be honest, I cut my hair after it was cut. You see during one of Yusuke's case about a year ago I think. I was attacked but Yusuke came to my rescue. The person who attacked me was wielding a spear of some sort but luckily only my hair was cut off. When I woke up, Yusuke was there to tell me what happen and how he couldn't save my hair. So in the end I decided to cut it even further in order to make it LESS SLOPPY."

"Oh, well have you try letting it grow again? Oh sorry for asking more questions..." Yukina begins to fidgets.

"No, that's fine. Well after cutting my hair, I started to like my new look so I decided to keep it. Besides, I think I outgrown the whole pigtails."

"There done, now lets do Yukina's." Botan said with Keiko switching with Yukina. "Um, I'm not completely sure if I'm ok with this." Yukina begins, already getting feet cold about it.

"Nonsense, I can tell right away your hair is soft and a bit fluffy. Just the way I like it. Right Keiko?" Botan said as she energetically brush Yukina's hair. Keiko simply brush the other side at her own pace while her mind was in thought.

"Um, Keiko is there something on your mind?" Yukina correctly deduces. Keiko quickly recover from her wandering mind.

"AAH No...nothing really... " _I can't tell her that I REALLY want to wear Hiei's clothes. _

"Oh...okay..." Yukina said while fidgeting. _Did I say something wrong... I hope I didn't somehow hurt Keiko..._

Then eventually it was Botan turn but throughout the entire time, not once did Yukina and Keiko talk to each other.

Botan notice the sudden awkwardness that falling onto her two friends. Thinking of a way to lighten up the mood, Botan suggests that they do the Truth or Dare next.

"Now to explain the rules of the game, the person picked will be ask to do either Truth or Dare. If she answers Truth, then the one of the others will ask this person a question which they have to answer truthfully. If the person choice Dare, then the one of the others will Dare the person to do something and that person have to do it. NO EXCUSES! Got it?" Botan asks after such a concise explanation.

"Yes." "I think so..."

"Good. Let's start..."

"Alright, let's begin by deciding on the order." Botan said as all three girls get ready. They agree to play rock-paper-scissors to decides the order.

"Alright, Yukina is first. Truth or Dare?" Botan asks.

"Ummm I will go with Truth." Yukina reply.

"Okay, thinking... Oh I know... do you find Kuwabara cute?" Botan asks.

"Um... Yes I do think Kuwabara cute." Yukina answer, but not sure if she answer it correctly.

"OOOOHHHH! If only Kuwabara was here to hear this!" Botan rants on leaving Yukina to be utterly confuse.

"I think Botan think you are interested in Kuwabara..." Keiko answer to Yukina in order to rid of Yukina's confusion. Yukina blush easily while waving her arms in the air.

"UUUUMMM I am not interested in Kazuma in that way!" Yukina yells as she try desperately to convince Botan.

"Okay girl, I believe you but if you are not interested in Kuwabara then is there someone else you are interested in?"

"Well th-" Suddenly Keiko cover Yukina's mouth to prevent any more words to escape her mouth.

"Botan, you are only allow to ask one question per turn. Now it's your turn." Keiko states while giving Botan the mean stare.

"Can't blame a girl for trying... okay...bring it!" Botan says as she pumps up to face any obstacle.

"Alright, Truth or Dare?" Keiko asks. Botan without any hesitation answer, "Truth!"

"Okay, then..." Sudden a idea pops into Keiko head. "Do you like wearing Hiei's pjs and if so by how much from 1-10, 10 being the highest."

"No mercy huh?... Well not sure why you would ask me this but I will not give in to embarrassment that easily. Yes I do enjoy wearing these pjs, I wear them every night when I sleep and if I have to give it a rating I would give it a 8 simply because it somewhat plain and not my style."

"Okay, although you didn't have to give any additional information..." Keiko said, not really happy to hear Botan's confession of sleeping using the same pjs every night.

"Now it's Keiko turn." Yukina said, feeling excitement.

"Ready."

"Truth or Dare?" Yukina asks happily.

"I go with Truth..."

"Okay... then have you ever consider being to together with Mr. Yusuke?" Yukina asks.

"I have when I was younger but now not really since I see him like a sibling." Keiko answer.

"Oh..."

"Why?" Keiko asks, a bit curious as to why Yukina ask her such a thing.

"I thought it might be something going on between the two of you when I was with you guys at your family restaurant." Yukina explains.

"Well that's my dad for you, he been trying to pair us up since we finish elementary school.

"Alright girls, now it's Yukina turn, Truth or Dare?"

"I'll pick Truth again..."

"Okay, I will be much clear. Are you in love in someone in the school!" Botan asks profoundly.

Yukina not prepare to answer look around while fidgeting. "You are!" Botan shouts excitingly. Yukina simples nods her head.

Keiko seeing Yukina's confirmation begins to wonder who is this person that Yukina is in love with.

"Alright now it's Keiko's turn!" Botan sings.

"Isn't suppose to be your turn Botan?" Keiko said as Botan looks the other way, pretending she didn't hear a thing.

"Botan, Truth or Dare?" Keiko starts this turn.

"I go with Dare..." Botan said reluctantly.

"Okay, then I dare you to finish every sentence with,_"Botan said as she looks at you with perverted eyes.". _"

"What! Why do I have to say something so embarrassing...Botan said as she looks at you with perverted eyes." Botan reluctantly said.

Within that moment, Hiei came to the picture as he opens Yukina's door to her room.

"What is going on here?"

"Oh, just us girls playing a game..." _Why did I have to open my big mouth..._

Hiei raise his brow seeing that Botan still have something to say.

"B-Botan s-sssaid as she looks at you with p-ppeeerrrvetted eyesss." Botan finally said.

Hiei eyes quickly widens but then return back to it normal shape. Walking up to Botan he...

WHAM!

"ARRRHHH How could you hit a girl like that! Botan said as she looks at you with perverted eyes..."

WHAM!

"That's why woman." Hiei simply replies. "What I hate even more than idiots are perverted idiots."

"But I have no choice, it's part of the dare. Botan said as she looks at you with perverted eyes." Botan states while she holds down her head to lessen the pain from Hiei's attacks. Hiei is about to hit her yet again but then restrain himself from doing so.

"For how long?" Hiei asks immediately. "For... Um... that's a good question..." Botan begins to realize. "For how long Keiko? Botan said as she looks at you with perverted eyes." She said, turning toward Keiko.

"Oh that's right... you can stop now." Keiko said.

"I'm finally liberated from this curse..." Botan said in relief. "Good, I'm off. Don't cause too many ruckus..." Hiei said as he left like that.

"Why did he even bother coming here anyway?" Botan then questions as he left.

"So now it's Keiko turn..." Yukina said.

"Alright... then I pick dare since I cause you to be hit multiple times by Hiei." Keiko declares and explain.

Yukina begins to think. "Wait Yukina, might I give you a suggestion..." Botan said as she whisper something in her ear. Yukina nods with approval. "Alright, Keiko I dare you to to acquire a strand of hair from Hiei."

"What!" Keiko yells, getting up and leaning toward Botan and Yukina. "Are you trying to get me killed!"

"No... I'm sure my brother won't mind if you tell him it because of a dare." Yukina reasons. "Wait just a minute, where the fun in that? I say try to get a hair without him knowing. After all, there have to be some form of risk/punishment."

Sigh "Alright... I get it. I'll take on the dare." Keiko said unwillingly.

"Good luck girl, we'll be right here waiting for you safe return."

"Good luck Keiko."

"Thanks..." Keiko said as she close the door softly and made her way toward Hiei's room. _Okay Keiko, you're about to enter a boy's room other than Yusuke or Kuwabara to secretly steal a strand of his hair. No big deal..._

Keiko slowly and quietly turn the knob of Hiei's door and slowly made her way in. Closing the door behind her quietly, Keiko notice the room is very dark to the point where she can't see a thing. She then decides to stay where she's stand for for a moment until her eyes get adjusted to the darkness.

_Alright, I see Hiei with his back turn to my direction_.

Keiko slowly made her way to his bed. _So far so good... I just have to reach my hand out and grab a strand of his hair. Slowly...Slowly...Slo-_ Suddenly before she could lay even a single finger on him, a hand suddenly latches onto her wrist and pulled her down.

After a brief struggle, Keiko is now on the bottom of the two. "What do you want." A voice states rather than asks.

"Hiei, it's me." Keiko starts.

"I know who you are. Now answer my question." Hiei demands as he retrain the use of both of Keiko's arms.

"I can't tell you..." Keiko said, remembering the conditions of the dare.

"Is that so..." Hiei said, applying pressure on her arm.

"Hiei, that's hurts." Keiko said, not resuming her struggle.

"Useless woman, answer me this then. Are you aware that the Detective is pushing you onto me?"

"Yusuke?... So you notice it too huh? Yes I knew for a while now but I'm not entirely sure why"

"Hm." Hiei said as he suddenly let go of her and sits up, giving Keiko room to move up about.

"Hiei, I-"

"Useless woman, I have no need nor do I have any wish for any intimate relationship."

Keiko looks at the back of Hiei. Then looking down. "Hiei, even if you think that way, that does not change the fact that I may have developed some feelings for you."

"What if I were to tell you that those feelings you have for me were implanted." Hiei said just low enough for Keiko to still pick it up.

"Huh? What do you mean by that..." Keiko said, reaching out to him.

"Never mind... I-"

"Hiei... I usually based my decision on logic and the logical thing for me is to be with Yusuke since we both know each other very well and been together since we were practically toddlers."

"Why don't you this time around?" Hiei asks, feeling Keiko touch and her forehead on his back.

"Because with something like Love, I don't want to follow what my brain is telling me. Instead, on what my heart is telling me and it's telling me that I LOVE YOU." Keiko confess.

After a few minutes of absolute silence, Keiko retracted her head and look up at Hiei.

"Hiei?..."

"I really appreciate your feelings Yukimura but I will be straight forward with you. I don't feel the same with you. I will never be the man you want me."

"I didn't expect you to accept my feelings right away but I won't give up just yet... I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME." Keiko declares surprising Hiei.

Before Hiei could retort, Keiko immediately stands up. "Good night Hiei. Oh and one last thing..." Keiko said as she leans toward his face.

So close that he could feel her breath. "What are you-"

"There, you had something on your shirt and it was bothering me for a while now." Keiko said and then walk away. Opening the door and closing yet again.

"Women... I can never seem to understand them." Hiei said as he lean back down on his bed and returns to shutting his eyes.

Keiko remains in front of Hiei's door for some time. _I did... I actually confess my feelings for Hiei. But what should I do now? _

Keiko thought until she notice the strand of hair she got from Hiei. _I'll worry about it later..._ Keiko thought as she walks toward Yukina's room with the strand of hair in her hand.

Opening the door, Keiko hears the sound of feet running toward her.

"Keiko, you actually return from the depths of Hell." Botan cheers, hugging the girl.

"Thanks for having so much faiths in me." Keiko states sarcastically.

"Keiko, I'm sorry for causing you some trouble. I shouldn't have dare you to steal a strand of Hiei's hair." Yukina said with sorrow eyes.

"No, it's fine. See?" Keiko said as she show off the black strand of hair.

"You actually did it Keiko!" Botan said in surprise.

"So don't feel sad Yukina. Like Botan's said before, it's not fun unless risks are involved." Keiko said turning Yukina's frown upside down and then nodding her head.

"So Keiko dear, how was it? Stealing a strand of Hiei's hair." Botan said, excited to know what happen.

"Well let's just say that it wasn't the hardest challenge, I'm sure there will be other more difficult than this in the future." Keiko declares.

"Atta girl, that's Keiko for you, so ends the game True or Dare. I don't know about you guys but I'm heading to bed." Botan said, yawning and walking toward the bed.

"I think it's time that everyone to sleep, don't you agree Yukina?" Keiko ask her, with a smile. Yukina smile back. "Yeah..."

So the three girls went to sleep in one bed.

"You girls still awake?" Botan asks.

"I am... Yukina?" Keiko asks.

"Yes I'm still awake." Yukina answer.

"I must say, tonight's sleep over was really something. Let's do another REAL SOON..." Botan declares cheerfully. The other two girls agrees as well with glee.

* * *

><p>That morning, Hiei left to work and the three girls prepare themselves to go to the mall.<p>

"Alright, today we'll find a perfect bathing suit for Yukina to show off to all the boys at the amusement park." Botan declares out loud. People around them stop and turns to look at them.

"T-TTHHAAT's not my intentions..." Yukina said, embarrass and nervous

"Come on girl, have some confidence. I'm sure there will be plenty of boys coming up to you and asking you out." Botan said.

"I'm sure Yukina will look pretty in her bathing suit but don't forgot why we're going to the water-park to begin with." Keiko said, giving a ver slight hit on Botan's noggin.

"Hai..."

"Now, let's try this place and see if we can find something to pick out." Keiko suggests, pointing toward a store.

Upon walking into the store, Yukina notice how some of the suits reveal far too much skin. Walking around the place, Yukina begins to wonder what kind of bathing suit would SUIT her best.

Picking on up, she notice that this particular bathing suits is far to revealing. They're practically strings, covering BARE minimal. Putting the suit right away, Yukina's continue her quest for a bathing suit.

After a few minutes, Keiko came up to Yukina holding a suit in her hand. "Yukina, try this one. I think it would go great on you."

"Okay, thanks." Yukina said to Keiko as they made their way to the changing room.

After a few minutes, Yukina walk out to show Keiko her suit. The bathing suit was simple Tankini. The top is light pink with the bottom being a more darker pink. "H-HHHoww do I l-lllook?" Yukina asks.

"Very cute, maybe bring a light yellow sweater and it would match up very nicely." Keiko suggests with a smile.

"Thank you." Yukina said.

"Hah Yukina, you already find a suit. I was hoping for you to try this one." Botan said, holding up the bathing suit that is practically strings.

"NANI! IIIII..." Yukina yells before fainting.

"Botan!" Keiko said, checking on Yukina. "Maybe it was a bit too much." Botan said while lightly scratching the side of her cheek.

In the end, Botan and Keiko were able to find a suit for themselves as well as the girls return to Yukina's and Hiei's apartment.

Upon walking to the apartment, they notice a figure lying on the floor. "Huh, who's that on the floor?" Keiko asks as the girls walk faster. Upon arriving at the scene, they discover the figure to be none other than Hiei.

"Hiei! Hiei! Hiei!" Yukina yells, dropping her bags and running toward her brother, desperately trying to wake him up.

"Botan call the ambulance! Quickly!" Keiko yells. "Right."

"Wait!" A voice said running toward them. It's Kurama. "Please let me handle this." Kurama plead.

"Kurama..." Botan said as both Keiko and herself look at the red-haired boy confusedly. Yukina crying on top of Hiei's body. "Don't worry, I'll look after him. Just help me bring him in." Kurama

After bringing Hiei inside, on to his bed, Kurama order everyone to step out so he could treat Hiei. Everyone did not question Kurama but Yukina was reluctant to go. Botan grab Yukina's hand and drag her out with Keiko closing the door.

Outside, everyone else waited with Botan hugging Yukina. Comforting her.

Inside Kurama removes Hiei's top clothes.

"Hiei, they're gone. You may open your eyes now."

Hiei's eyes open.

"You have quite the beating haven't you. You nearly cause Botan to call for an ambulance."

"I'm fine."

"Not entirely, please lay still for a moment." Kurama order. Upon closer inspection, there are markings of claws on the back of Hiei. "Hiei what happen? You were suppose to wait for me."

"I don't need backup."

"Hiei, this is not up for debate. You're fortunate that no one saw your injuries. You can't keep doing this. You do not recuperate as fast as you used to nor is your health stable. What you fought were mere goons, and even with them you are struggling..." Kurama explains. Hiei barely listening turn his head the other way.

"Hiei, it regret me to say this but... maybe you should take a break from fighting." Kurama said, causing Hiei to turn to look at him. "Don't... Kurama you know very well why I continue to endure this pain."

"Yes and I for one don't agree with you. There are other ways to deal with this. Isn't that why you went to seek out your sister in the first place?" Kurama asks while his hands glows bright white.

Hiei stare at Kurama intensely. "You know ever well my true intentions so I don't have to tell you. I will be more careful for now on alright?"

"Fair enough but please get some rest. I will inform everyone else that it was simply a case of exhaustion from over working." Kurama said as he's placing his hand on Hiei's back, applying alcohol on the wound before patching him up.

Hiei nods his head as he close his eyes. Kurama then walks out.

"Kurama, is Hiei alright?" Keiko asks. The other two girls remain silent, ready to listen to what Kurama have to say.

"Don't worry about him, he will be alright. Simply a case exhaustion from overstraining himself. A simple rest is all he needs."

Everyone relax a bit. "Now I believe I overstay myself so I will take my leave. Be sure he does not do anything that would place strain his body." Kurama said. "I'll make sure of that, thank you Kurama." Yukina said as she bow. Kurama nods and notice her tears already drying up.

"Oh that's right, we have school tomorrow! Me and Keiko have to go. Sorry Yukina." Botan said worryingly.

"No that's fine, I see you guys tomorrow." Yukina said, giving or at least attempting to give a small smile

"We'll be sure to check on Hiei sometime this week okay? I hope he will be fine for Sunday..." Botan said as the two girls follow Kurama out.

Yukina waves her hand until she couldn't see them any more. Walking into Hiei's room, she brought a seat next to his bed and reach out a hand. "Sister, I'm really fine. Just exhausted." Stopping her on her tracks.

"Brother, why work so much? Is it because I'm here? Do I cause you to work more in order to support me? If that's the case I too will get a job and..." Before Yukina could finish talking, Hiei her mouth with one of his hands.

"Yukina, no matter how many times I have to repeat myself... You are of no bother. My reason for working so much is of a different matter. If you want to get a part-time job fine but do it for your sake. Not for mine."

Yukina grabs Hiei's hand that was covering her mouth and brought it to her chest. "Brother, I'm glad you went out of your way to find me. I only wish you would have found me much sooner. Please rest and take it easy for the next few days. For me..." She said tightening her grip.

"Alright." Hiei said, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The sound of the school bell ringing.<em>

"Yukina!" Botan yells, running up to Yukina. " How's our three eye friend?"

"If you mean Hiei, he's fine. I told him to rest all day and only get up only if he have to use the restroom. I make sure to have him pinky promise me." Yukina states.

"Woah... being very strict on Hiei huh? That's shocking but at the same time not really. Oh and don't forget we still having lunch up at the roof." Botan said as she walks to her seat as the teacher comes walking in.

"How do you call him 'thee eye friend?" Yukina asks.

"Simple, I something get the feeling Hiei have some sort of mind's eye since he something stare at you and know what you are planning."

"I'm sure he's great at observing people. Maybe he just seem to notice the small details."

"Maybe..."

Then the teacher walks in. "Alright class, we'll begin with a pop quiz."

Yukina not really in the mood for school, force herself to retain herself. The day should go by fast if she keep herself occupy.

When it became lunchtime, Yukina quickly gets up from her desk and heads toward the roof. Opening the door to the roof, she spots Keiko with Yusuke. They are discussing something and Yukina's hear Keiko mentioning something about Hiei. _Maybe she's telling him about what about happened to Hiei?_

"Ah Y-YYYYukina, how long were you standing there?" Keiko say stammering. "Sorry for ease dropping, I heard something about Hiei... Am I correct?"

"Yep bet cha!" Yusuke said out loud. "Yusuke!" Keiko said blushing immensely.

"Keiko was just telling me how Hiei collapse from over working. How is he anyway?" Yusuke asks.

"He's doing better. He should be able to move around without trouble by tomorrow." Yukina said. "That's good to hear, Keiko here wasn't sure how to ask without harm." Yusuke explain.

"Oh, Keiko you don't have to worry. You can ask me anything."

"See, she said you can ask her anything so why don't you ask her now?" Yusuke said, pushing Keiko toward Yukina.

"A-Ask h-hhher what exactly?" Keiko said, knowing full well where this conversation is going.

"Don't play dumb, you wanted to ask her if you could stop by and visit Hiei. Remember?" Yusuke said. "I-I did not said such a thing!" Keiko said as she turns around and start hitting Yusuke on the head.

"Keiko, I don't mind if you stop by. I think Hiei might even appreciate you coming over." Yukina said holding her hands close and smiling.

"W-Well if You're okay with it then I guess I am stopping by for a few minutes." Keiko said, stressing out the last part to Yusuke.

"So how about we start chowing down on some of Keiko's homemade food?" Yusuke said. "Fine, here your box lunch." Keiko said, waving the box in front of his face. "There's nothing better than homemade food" Yusuke declares as he sats down.

"Oh and Yukina, I figure since we could swap some of our food." Keiko suggests right when Botan comes rushing in. "Yusuke, emergency, Koema wants to see us pronto! It might be a new case." Botan yells, running toward him and dragging him away.

"Ah Botan, you couldn't come at a better time..." Yusuke comments sarcastically.

"Where Botan taking Yusuke?" Yukina asks. "Oh, I forgot to mentions. I'm sure you heard by now that Yusuke is a detective. Well Yusuke works under a man named Koema and Botan is Yusuke's assistant." Keiko said.

"Oh, I did heard Hiei calling Yusuke 'Detective' before. I didn't know they have Detectives around our age." Keiko replies, "I'm sure he is solving cases that involves us students around the district."

"Oh..." Yukina finally said, ending the topic at hand as both girls resume to eat and share their box lunch.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Yukina said, letting Keiko inside the apartment. "Sorry for intruding..." Keiko said as she took her shoes off and walk inside to the living room.<p>

"Hiei, I'm home!" Yukina yells. "Welcome home Yukina, how was school today?" Hiei said, walking slowly from the kitchen.

"Good, and you? Are you feeling alright?" Yukina asks. Hiei struggles a bit walking but is far to proud to say otherwise. "I'm fine, merely tire."

Hiei turns his attention to Keiko who was standing by the living room, staring at him. "Oh and Keiko came by to see how you are doing?" Yukina said.

"I'll be in my room, excuse me." Hiei said, walking slowly to his room. "He must be tire of walking." Yukina suggests. Keiko nods her head but not quite content with that answer. "Would it be alright if I make something for Hiei to eat." Keiko asks. "Be my guest." Yukina said.

Keiko thanks Yukina and walk to the kitchen. _I want Hiei to open up to more people. I'm sure that would do some good for him..._ Yukina reasons.

Keiko made Hiei some soup and went to his room to give it to him. Yukina in the meanwhile begins to clean around the house. Keiko enter to find Hiei laying down on his bed.

Walking up to him, she notice him sleeping. _I guess we won't be able to talk today..._ and left the soup in his room on his desk since he apparently fell asleep. Sighing, Keiko left his room and told Yukina that she must be on her way home. Both girls said their farewell and Keiko went home. Simple as that, but unfortunately Hiei was awaken the whole time and look at the soup that Keiko made for him.

* * *

><p>Yusuke did not return and have yet to be seen for days until Fridays finally rolls right in. Yukina asks Keiko if there was any word from Yusuke which she reply no. "But I did spoke to Botan on the phone last night and she informed she that they are wrapping things up and should be done with the current case at hand."<p>

"Is that so, I hope they make it for Sunday."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will."

"Which reminds me I haven't seen Kazuma at all this past week..." Yukina said. "Oh sometime Kuwabara helps Yusuke with some cases. Maybe he's helping Yusuke right now..."

"It's quiet without them here."

"Yeah but at least Hiei his walking around. That's a sign that he's getting better. He should be definitely be healthy enough to go to the water-park." States Keiko.

Yukina nods in joy. Excitement building up for the event taking place this coming sunday. "So if it alright if you, would you like to come over?" Yukina ask of Keiko. Keiko pause for a sec before returning Yukina's question with a smile. "Of course."

With that said, both Yukina and Keiko me up after school and are on their way to Yukina's apartment. During this entire week, Keiko and Yukina has gotten close due to the absence of several people but the both of them are glad to have each other. The girl would meet up by a local coffee place or Keiko's family restaurant to talk and drink some tea.

"Yukina, can I ask you a question?" Keiko suddenly sprout out to Yukina. "Hm?" She reply back while they continue walking. As they walk, Keiko remains silent, not sure how to go about saying what she want to say.

"...It's nothing..."

* * *

><p>Arriving to the apartment, both girls notice Genkai coming out Hiei's apartment. "Oh Genkai, hello. Is something the matter?" Yukina asks of the lady. Genkai merely nods her head in response. "Nothing, just an old hag collecting the monthly rent. I see the brat is recovering quite nicely. Good for him."<p>

"Oh yes, thank you for stopping by. May I offer some coffee or some tea?" Yukina offers.

"Nah, I should get going or else I might miss my program coming up." Genkai said as she walk out. "What a strange old lady..." Keiko comments.

"Strange yes but nice." Yukina said as they both walk into the apartment. Taking off their shoes, Yukina yells out "Hiei, I'm home! Oh and Keiko is with me today!"

"You don't need to shout, I'm right here." Hiei said, sitting down on the living room. "Oh, didn't see you there brother. I hope you don't mind me bringing Keiko over today." Yukina said.

"No, I don't mind. How was school?" Hiei asks. "Wonderful, I receive a high mark on my recent exam and I'm starting to talk to more people in my class." Yukina reports. Keiko took a seat on the sofa perpendicular of Hiei's.

Hiei nodded in approval of Yukina recent report. "So Hiei, how are you feeling?" Keiko asks finally.

"Fine."

Keiko face drop for a moment before she look up at Hiei again. "I wasn't looking for a one word response."

"Tough."

"Man, why do I even bother." Keiko nags looking away from Hiei.

"Um, why don't I make some tea for you Keiko. Hiei would you like something to drink?"

"Black coffee."

"Alright, black coffee and tea coming right up." Yukina said as she walk into the kitchen.

After a minute of silence, a voice broke out. "You know... the Detective inform me he is to be coming today to your restaurant. Most likely to mooch some food out of you."

"So he's finally coming back huh? And Kuwabara? Is he be coming along as well?" Keiko asks.

"Probably."

"And so the one word response continue... So Hiei, what new case did Yusuke completed?"

Hiei turn to Keiko which cause Keiko to do the same. Sensing something was amiss, Keiko listen intensely as Hiei begins to open his mouth.

"That's classified."

Causing Keiko to fall on the floor. "Seriously! You can't tell me anything?!" Keiko said, walking up to him and grabbing his neck collar.

"If you really like to know, ask the Detective himself. I have no right to tell you otherwise."

"Oh but you don't have the right to tell me a little about yourself..." Keiko said as a matter of fact.

"Yukina mentions of you having a job. I understand that since you are renting out an apartment and before Yukina was living on your own. So my question is where do you work?"

"Although you are correct that I have the right to reveal to you information about myself, you are absolutely wrong if you thought I would reveal those information to someone like you."

"You are really pushing my bad side Hiei. Like I said before, when I ask someone a question... I expect them to answer my question."

Both of them giving the other a stern stare. Hiei sigh.

"Alright, I can see you're an idiot who won't give in that easily."

"I'm not sure I should be happy or mad right now." Keiko reply.

"I work for a man name Koenma. Although I said man, he has the appearance of an toddler. Besides delivering packages, I under the supervision of the toddler and assist the Detective in supernatural cases. Although there are times where I am on my own. Happy now?" Hiei said after his brief summary.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD BELIEVE SUCH A LAME MADE-UP STORY!" Keiko retorts causing Hiei to look surprises as she leans forward while looking down on Hiei.

"If you didn't want to tell me then fine. I guess I'll be leaving. As soon as I drink my tea."

_I fail to understand what just happened. I told her the truth yet she denies them and goes as far as becoming furious with me. ...I can't understand women._

"Keiko, the drinks are ready." Yukina said walking in to the living room with a plate.

"Oh thanks." Keiko said, taking the drink from the plate and it down in one shot. Hiei gives out a surprise and shock look by witnessing it. "Um Keiko, is everything alright?" Yukina asks. Noticing the way Keiko drank her tea that something is definitely wrong.

"Nope, nothing is wrong. So I will be going then. Bye Yukina. Thanks for the tea!" Keiko said as she walk out and puts on her shoes.

"Oh and bye Hiei, see you later." Keiko said as she shut the door.

"Brother, then I miss something?"

"That makes two of us..." Hiei said as he slow drink his coffee."

**Yay! Another chapter done! Also, next chapter will be similar with this chapter. Please read and review this chapter. Any comments would be highly appreciated. Thanks and until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, here's Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it...**

"Remind me again why I'm here again?" Hiei asks, sitting in the middle seat of a van, heading to who know where. "Hiei, I already explained to you that we're taking you somewhere to get your mind off of school." Botan said but Hiei chooses not to hear. Right now, they're on their way to the water-park, with Hiei sitting between Yukina and Keiko in the 2nd row seats. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan in the 3rd row which leaves Kurama in the front with Shizuru driving.

"I never ask you to do such a thing. I prefer to relax on my own terms." Hiei declares. Yukina felt like she should step in right about now. "Hiei, brother, please... I want you to get better, we all did this for you so please, just go along with it..." Yukina said, begging for her brother to give in, just this once.

Sighing, Hiei did just that. "Alright, I'll go along with this scheme." Yukina face slowly brightens. So far, so good.

"Good, that a makes it easier for us then." Kurama adds, eyeing Hiei through his provisional vision.

"What are you getting at Kurama?" Hiei asks, sensing something unpleasant. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound ominous but Hiei, I believe you don't fare well with water, right?" Kurama asks innocently.

"Hiei, you can't swim?" "Brother, you aren't able to swim?"

Both Keiko and Yukina asks, looking at the boy between them. Cross-popping veins begins to pop up on Hiei's head.

"A better question would be, 'Why ask something you already know the answer to?'" Hiei retorts back. "I could ask you the same thing." Kurama reply back, with More marks popping out of Hiei's head, his patience wearing thin.

Shizuru, driving the vehicle, suddenly stop, in the middle of the road. "We get it! Hiei can't swim so well! Can't we talk about something else?" Shizuru asks before starting up again on the road. Luckily there wasn't any cars behind them. "Yes...well then I guess we can talk about something else..." Botan begins. "Anyone?" She turns to the group.

"Yeah, why is Hiei sitting my beloved Yukina?!" Kuwabara asks. Everyone else moan by his question. "Because idiot, Yukina prefer to sit with her 'brother'." Yusuke states. They continue to chat but Keiko is far too deep in thought to really pay attention.

_This is it. I will not waste a single moment of this trip. _Turning, she looks at Hiei.

_ As soon as we arrive to the water-park, that is..._ Keiko thought to herself, too nervous to take action now. Yukina on the other hand is enjoying sitting beside Hiei's side. Unknown to the rest of the crowd, Yukina is holding hands with Hiei. Happy to feel his warmth seeping into her body through his hand, Yukina mentally smiles as if she taken a step up. This familiar feeling when she sleeps. Looking down, she picks up his pearl wrap around her neck. Ever since they swap pearls, she can feel Hiei presence with her.

Yukina excited for what to come, with the idea that she gets to spent the trip with her brother. Hiei, feeling Yukina's rays of happiness and excitement, mentally sigh, before letting out a small smile.

_ As long as she is happy..._

* * *

><p>Eventually, they arrive to the parking-lot to the water-park with everyone getting off. "Alright gang, since we are here, lets decide on the groups." Botan declare as she holds in both her hands drawing lots.<p>

"Groups?" Yukina asks. "Yes my dear, since we have 4 boys and 4 girls, it would only be natural to pair them up boy-to-girl." Botan explains. "I guess..." Yukina reply, not confident with her luck.

"Alright, lets start. The boys will take lots from my left hand and the girls from my right, and whatever is left over on the right hand will be mine." The boys each take a straw with the girls doing the same on the other hand.

_"I want to be with Hiei!" "Please let me be pair up with Hiei!"_

Two people thought loudly within their heads, without everyone else clueless. Botan collecting the results, with Yukina and Keiko waiting patiently but desperately to hear the results.

"Alrighty then, the results are..." Botan begins, as she follow it with her shouting the pairs out loud.

**Results:**

Kurama and Shizuru!

Kuwabara and Yukina!

Yusuke and Botan!

Hiei and Keiko!

"YES! MY LUCK AS FINALLY PAID OFF! My sweet Yukina, how I counted the days for this to finally happen." Kuwabara said, leaning toward at Yukina. Yukina being thoughtful simply reply back with an "I'm at your care." Although her smile didn't last long as she turns to look at her brother, then at Keiko from envy.

"Well I must admit, this will be most interesting..." Kurama said, looking at who he is pair up with. "I'll say..." Shizuru said with both of them going on ahead.

"Just my luck... I got Hiei." Keiko said out loud although inside she is most ecstatic. She was secretly hoping she would be pair up with Hiei and it seems like lady luck is on her side, for now. _I shouldn't let a chance like this go by._

Hiei look at the girl he's paired up with before walking ahead. Keiko noticing Hiei leaving her behind, rush to catch up. "Wait for me!" Now walking side by side to the front entrance. "You could've at least waited before going off." She complaints.

Without looking at her, Hiei response is simply, "Could've but didn't felt like it." Hiei continues to walk. Now Keiko is getting serious. Catching up to him, Keiko forcefully latch her arm with his, and dragging him to the front entrance to get in.

Yukina looks at the pair for a moment before Kuwabara suddenly call out her name. "Yukina, l-lets sssssssttttaarrrt mmaking o-our way to the entrance." Kuwabara nervously said, bringing out a hand for Yukina to 'hopefully' take. Yukina turn her eyes away from Hiei and Keiko, to look at Kuwabara before walking besides him. Either not seeing his hand or choosing not to, much to Kuwabara's dismay.

"Well...maybe someday..." Kuwabara whisper putting his unoccupied hand inside his jean pocket.

"Yusuke, are you sure you know what you are doing? I mean I thought you would want to be pair up with Keiko..." Botan asks, noticing the distance Yusuke place upon himself and Keiko after he return from his recent mission. She made sure to wait for everyone to go on ahead before asking Yusuke.

"Yeah, I'm sure... lets say it's better this way and leave it as that 'kay." Yusuke said before crossing his arms behind his head and walking along. Botan only look at the boy, unsure of his words before she too commence walking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside, Hiei and Keiko both went their separate ways in order to change in their own respective locker rooms. Keiko already had her swimsuit under her regular cloths so it didn't take long for her to finish and look at herself in the mirror. The swimsuit, being a tankini, is both cute and appealing with its sunshine yellow color.<p>

Sighing "Alright, just relax and play it off cool. I can do this, just be assertive and don't take no for an answer." Keiko said, preparing herself before heading out. As she steps out, she spots Yukina just beginning to change, and Shizuru walking with Kurama to the pool.

Looking around, she does not see Hiei anywhere. Keiko waits on the side for Hiei, thinking on what activities should they do. In a matter of seconds, three guys comes walking up to her.

"Hey there babe. What's someone like you waiting for? You know what, never mind that, why don't you go with us and I promise you the time of your life." The center guy said.

"Sorry but I'm with someone..." Keiko said, hopefully the goons will take the hint and walk off.

"I don't like no for an answer." The center guy said as they approach her slowly.

Before their hands could reach for her body, a voice stop them. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Who are you calling idiots?!" The goons turn to see none other than Hiei glaring at them. "Obviously the ones I'm looking at." Hiei said before one of the goon try to punch Hiei but ultimately fails as Hiei trips and knock him out with a blow behind the neck. The second one attempts to grab onto Hiei but Hiei dodge his grapple and appear behind the fellow before kicking him straight toward the first goon.

"Wait a minute, if you try anything else, the girl gets it." The center goon said as he hold Keiko in a lock. "Fool, she far more capable than you give her credit for." Hiei said as the goon felt Keiko leaving his grips and turning to him to give him the slap of a lifetime.

"Let me go!" She yells, as his face as well as his body drop to the side.

"Fools, come on, let's go." Hiei said as he walk up to her and forcefully grabs her and walk away from the three goons. After a good minute, Hiei begins to loosen his grip on her and before Keiko knows it, they were both walking side by side from each other, holding hands as if they were a couple.

"Hie-" Keiko said but then Hiei hands begins to detach itself from hers. Not wanting that to happen, she instinctively tighten her hold of his hand. "The trouble has past so there's no need of this." Hiei said as he lift their attached hands.

"I"m no letting go of you." Keiko declares, meeting his stare with her own. Sighing... Hiei reply is simply, "Do as you wish..."

Keiko ,overjoy of Hiei's 'sudden' cooperation, reaches out and hugs him tightly, surprising both Hiei and herself. She quickly lets go and gives a sorry while her face has a streak of pink.

"Idiot..." Hiei said, looking away. Keiko didn't know how to take it so she gets a hold of Hiei's hand again and they continue walking like before. _WHY DID I HAD TO HUG HIEI! STUPID! STUPID! NOW IT AWKWARD BETWEEN THE TWO OF US!_

"So what attraction do you want to start first?" Keiko asks, hoping to break the awkwardness around them. "I don't know. This is the first time I ever been to such a place." Hiei let out. _This is his first time to a water-park? Maybe I should take advantage of that..._

"Well since this is your first time, why don't I take you to my favorite attractions?" Keiko offer hoping Hiei to accept so she can commence her plan to win some favor from Hiei. Hiei, with no reason to object, agrees. Keiko, excited, went to some of smaller rides where the lines are usualy short and fast.

She takes him to Rapid Waterloo, Wishy Washy, Wetopica, and so on. Most of them requires them to be in tubes. Keiko, desiring to shorten the gap between them, went further by only taking the double tube so she could ride with Hiei. Everything seems to be going great. Eventually Hiei suggests a time to rest. Water under normal circumtances does not fare well with him and being with water for too long cause him to become weary.

Allowing for Hiei to rest up, Keiko offer to go and buy some drinks. Leaving Hiei on his own, Keiko went to the concession stand. Waiting behind two people, Keiko notice Yusuke with Botan running toward her.

"Hey Keiko, how's your time with Hiei been thus far?" Botan asks, wearing a traditional two piece bikini in a amethyst color with frills around the top piece.

"Doable I guess." Keiko merely said, not wanting no on else knowing of how much fun and happy she is being with Hiei.

"... what about you guys?" She asks, purposely changing the topic to be about them.

"A blast! We should come here again very soon, right Yusuke?" Botan inquires.

"I don't mind, of course with everyone that is. So Keiko, how's our three-eye friend faring among the water?" Yusuke asks out of no where, catching Keiko of guard.

"He's doing fine, although...now that I think about it... he does seems more exhausted then he should be. With a body like Hiei, I'm surprise he would get tire before me..." Keiko thought out loud. Realizing what she just said and the look Botan and Yusuke are giving her, she begins to stutter.

"Next!" Said the person in charge of the stand. Keiko quickly turns to him and order two juices and a bag of melon bread.

"Well got to go. Hiei is waiting so catch up with you guys later!" Keiko lets out, desperately trying to get away from them. Both of them look at each other in confusion.

"Yusuke, are you sure this is how you want things to go between the two of you?"

"Botan, I already told you... yes. I just have to let it run it course." Yusuke said, looking at where Keiko runs off to. "I'm sure things will turn out well for her."

Keiko then sees Hiei still there where she left him, waiting patiently but she also notice that before she would reach him that a girl is approaching him. Not just any girl but a girl who is wearing an extremely cute swimsuit, making hers pale to comparison. The girl went up to Hiei and begins talking to him.

_What could she want with him? I mean... it might be nothing...but maybe it is... _

Keiko quickly catch up to hear Hiei telling the girl:

"Must I repeat myself more than one? I said I'm with someone already. Now leave."

"Yes, but I don't see this certain someone. Maybe she isn't worth you time, but I ,on the other-hand, am. So last chance, hook up with me and I can give you the time of your life." The newcomer declares, leaning forward, and taking advantage of her assets. "Come on...just say the word..."

Keiko did not waste anymore time as she pops up and slam his drink on the table. "Here's your drink Hiei." Keiko starts with a tone Hiei recognize as being in a state of annoyance. "Can I help you with something?" Keiko said, now acknowledging the other girl pressing her chest on Hiei's body.

"Are you like his girlfriend or something?" The newcomer asks, although not to interested with Keiko.

"What if I am?" Keiko reply, her anger being visible to everyone involved, well everyone nearby that is watching the scene taking place as well.

"Well, here's the deal. I don't believe you're cut out to be with someone like him. So why don't you just walk away and let someone more deserving be with him." The newcomer let out, acting all mighty.

"Didn't I alread-" Hiei begins but then Keiko slams her hands down on the table, shutting him up.

"If you think that then you are gravely mistaken."

"Really... why so? I mean, does he truly feel the same?" The girl asks.

Keiko want to reply with a 'yes' but she, like the newcomer, does not actually know the answer to that question.

She turns to Hiei for the answer. Hiei notice the other girl doing the same, waiting to hear his response. Again, it seems it is up to him and again he wish he didn't have to. Keiko slowly begins to lose her anger and fears begins to creep it way to the back of Keiko's back. _What if Hiei does choose someone like her... I mean... she is more developed than me with a bigger breast then my own._ Keiko thought, comparing herself to the other girl. _I mean... most guys would without much thought pick her over him any day. _

Hiei let out his trademark sigh. Something Keiko knows and learn from being with him. _He's going to reply, meaning he already decided... _

Opening his mouth, Hiei looks at the both of them. "I don't know why I must repeat myself this much... I am with her." Pointing to Keiko. "I have no problem being with her but you on the other hand I do, so please go. I don't find you attractive. Not one bit." Hiei states, causing the girl to open her mouth, dumbfounded. The girl then let out a huff as she storms away, walking in a crude and rigid way, similarly to a hunchbacked person.

Hiei sigh. Glad this ordeal have pass and he can enjoy his rest in peace. Turning, he sees Keiko looking away. "What?" He asks. He was sure she would be most delighted to hear he chosen her over the other. Not that he have much of a choice. Between the two, he finds this one less annoying and went with it.

"N-Nothing..." Keiko said, turning pink, not wanting to see Hiei at the moment. His words make her heart flutter and looking at his face would only make it worse.

Taking her seat, she open her can and take a sip of it. _Finally, we are simply relaxing with no other distraction. Good... now I must think of what else we can do after this. We been to most of the easy and short ride... _

While Keiko is sipping/thinking, Hiei takes the chance to glance at her appearance. _Hers covers more area and it does clash quite nicely with her hair and eyes. _Hiei abruptly stop. _What's going on with me!_

_ Why was I just thinking about that? _

Mentally shaking his head, Hiei discover Keiko munching on a bread. "What's that?"

Keiko, looking at what he's pointing at, remove her mouth from the sweet bread. "It's called a melon bread. You haven't had one before? Here, take a bite." Keiko gestures, reaching out her hand containing the bread to Hiei's face. Seeing nothing wrong, he lean forward and take a bite. "It's alright. It's not too sweet so it's tolerable." He declares after trying it. _He actually bit it! At the spot I just had my mouth all over! _

_ That mean I-INDIRECT KISS! _Keiko thoughts, cheering for herself.

"Why are you making a disturbing face..." Hiei comments, bringing Keiko back from her thought.

"I'm not! Anyway... after this, let's go to that one there." Keiko said, pointing to a huge wooden structure that extends probably over 4 stories. At the very top there's a huge tube, big enough for a two-sitter.

"I begin to wonder if you actually despise me." Hiei comments, his face losing its color.

"Don't say it like that. I just want to end it in a spectacular way...is all." Keiko said looking away again, not wishing to see him.

"Let just get it over with..." Hiei said, standing up, taking both of their drinks to the recycling bin. "Come on, before I change my mind." Hiei said, letting out a hand for her to grab. Volunteering no less.

Walking, they come across Kuwabara and Yukina who were returning from Wishy Washy. Hiei right away notice Yukina's lack of enthusiasm. "Are you feeling alright Yukina?" Hiei asks, approaching the pair.

"Hiei! Yes, I'm fine... just a bit exhausted from the ride just now." Yukina replies, trying to keep up a frontal in front of Hiei's presence. Truth to be told, Yukina didn't have much of a spirit after being pair up with Kazuma. Not that she doesn't mind being pair up with him. He was quite fun to be with, especially whenr he overdid things just to get a reaction out of her. It just that Yukina was hoping to spent this trip with her brother, Hiei. The source of her affection.

Her forbidden affection.

Looking at him with his hand grabbing Keiko's, Yukina eyes begins to dwell down. Seeing them like this, cause her to feel un-please, displease, not please. In fact, in that moment, Yukina begins to feel a form of animosity toward her friend. Realizing what she was just thinking, Yukina quickly excuse herself. Kuwabara confused, simply follow suit and told Hiei and Keiko that they will catch up with them later.

_Brother... Hiei... I wonder how you feel about her. _Yukina thought, with a picture of them holding hands still in her mind.

_How so you feel about me... _

* * *

><p>Hiei still worrying about Yukina, continues to look at where Yukina just went off to. Keiko, sensing his concerns tighten her grip around his hand. "I"m sure she will be fine. I know for a fact, that Yukina will be sad if you don't enjoy yourself because of her." Keiko reasons, giving a smile with a simply, " 'kay?" for him to confirm his agreement.<p>

Hiei looks away and with Keiko, make their way to the attraction. After several minutes, they arrives at the midpoint of the ride with people in front of them. "We'll be waiting for about a half a hour at this rate." Hiei states, looking down, seeing how the people almost resemble ants. "Well let's talk about something then to make the time go by faster..." Keiko suggests.

Several minutes later with no one saying a word. Keiko hoped that Hiei would start it off, with Hiei thinking the same with Keiko.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Hiei asks, going along with her suggestion.

"W-Well... there something I wanted to ask you but never seem to get the chance." Keiko begins, fidgeting a bit.

"Go on."

"How are things with Yukina now living with you. I mean, are you adjusting well with the changes." Keiko asks Hiei sheepishly.

"Fine... although..." Hiei said but stop himself.

"Although what?"

"To be frank, I'm new to this concept of sibling-hood and I'm not sure if I'm being a good brother to Yukina. She's new at it as well and although none of us said anything, I'm sure we're both confuse on how to behave accordingly." Hiei, sensing confusion, sigh. "It's fine if you don't understand."

"No, I sorta get it. Both you and Yukina are new at being siblings. I mean you recently learn of her existence and the same with her. Now living together, it might be difficult seeing her as a sister."

Hiei eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, because of the gap since birth the two of you guys lack, it makes it more difficult for you to get your head around the fact that Yukina is your sister. You can easily say it but actually living it isn't the same. Part of you might see her as a stranger or a friend." Keiko said, looking at the people below them.

"I see... you might be right. Although I said she's my sister, it doesn't feel like she is." Hiei lets out.

"So... how do you see me as?" Keiko asks, looking back at Hiei.

"As a stranger?, a friend? Maybe..."

"I told you before, I don't feel the same way about you. So please give up on me." Hiei states.

"And I told you before that I will make you love me back." Keiko reminds him.

"Look, I told you already, these feelings you have of me are not genuine. You are a fool for following them."

"What do yo-" "What is he doing?"

Hiei said, Keiko confuse turns to look down around the direction of Hiei's sight. Evenutally she sees what Hiei is referring to. By the pool area, she sees Kurama putting sunblock onto Shizuru's back and then giving her a massage.

"I'm sure Kurama and Shizuru are having fun in their own way. You know, getting to know each other."

"You don't notice it?" Hiei said. "Notice what?"

"Kurama does not show that side of him so easily."

"Maybe they are closer than you think."

"NEXT!" The man said standing by the slide.

"Oh, right." Keiko said. Placing the tube down with Hiei sitting on the front with Keiko in the back.

"Alright, you guys can go." The guy said.

"Tsk, why must I involve myself with just childish activities." Hiei said, to who, Keiko does not know. Maybe to himself, to remind himself of what he is about to do and what will lead because of it. As they prepare themselves, Keiko sitting behind him whisper to his ear. "I won't let go so you don't have to worry about sinking to the bottom of the pool. I will make sure that won't happen... okay?" Keiko finish while tilting her head, waiting to see how Hiei will reply back. "Idiot, I don't need to be reassure. I won't fear something as insignificant as water." Hiei declares but Keiko nonetheless wrap her arms around his body.

Sliding down, Keiko lets out a scream while Hiei tries to not make a squeak. Already at the midpoint, Keiko rest her head on Hiei's back while shutting her eyes, not able to take much more of the excitement/suspense.

Near the end of the ride, Hiei prepares himself for the impact from hitting the pool. Although he won't admit it, his heart is racing tremendously.

_Wait... this beat... it's coming from behind me. _Hiei thought as he felt Keiko beating heart from being extremely close to her. _Fool, if you're so frighten, you shouldn't have drag me to this ride. _

Hitting the pool, Keiko and Hiei are able to remain on the tube. "Well that wasn't so bad, right Hiei?" Keiko asks, trying to maintain her composure in front of him. "No it wasn't but I was partially distracted by the rapid beating of your heart as we went down the slide." Hiei confesses, although he did so in order for Keiko to pull away from him. Unfortunately Keiko didn't let go. "N-No it wasn't!" The tube gentle makes it way to the end of the pool where the water is most shallow.

"Now that it's over, please remove yourself from me." Hiei order as he attempts to get out. "No..." Keiko declares, wrapping her legs around his waist. "HEY LET GO OR WE'LL BOTH-" Hiei begins but as he predicted, lost his footing on the floor of the shallow pool and both of them went down.

**SPLASH! SPLASH!**

Keiko opening her eyes under water saw that Hiei did the same. Both of their eyes making contact with the other. Both of them instantly got back to their feet. Before Keiko knew what is going on, her body closely approach Hiei's until their face were mere centimeters away. Hiei didn't lean forward, nor did her pull back. Taking it as a good sign to continue, Keiko close the distance between her lips with his. Sealing it completely, Keiko's mind travels all over the place. Bouncing around as her heart beats so rapidly. Never had she experience such a sensation but she also felt that it can get better. Way better if Hiei was to kiss back but for now she can feel she's providing the kiss for the both of them. Not sure of how much time has pass since she started kissing Hiei but eventually she pulls back and both her and Hiei look at each other.

Then suddenly, a voice from afar brought the two back to their current time and place.

"Hiei! Keiko!" Botan voice rang. Turning they spot Botan and Kuwabara running towards them.

"Botan! and Kuwabara! W-What are you g-ggguys doing here?"

"Well not to be rude but we need you to switch partners." Botan said to the pair. "Huh?" Keiko asks, with Hiei looking at them quietly. "Well the things is..." Kuwabara begins nervously but turns to desperation "...Yukina would really like it if she can spent some time with Hiei. Throughout the whole time we spend together, she barely seem to be enjoying herself."

Stepping in, Botans adds,"She told me just yesterday how excited she was to go to this trip, thinking on the many rides she will go with her brother. See, Yukina would rather be with Hiei than any other person in the world." Botan points out.

Keiko getting the message push Hiei. "Fine, she can have him, and since she's getting Hiei, why don't I pair up with Yusuke." Keiko suggests. Botan eyes brightens. "Sure, I don't mind, he's by the concession stand." Botan points toward his location. "Thanks." Keiko said, running toward Yusuke. "She was eager to leave." Hiei declares, looking at the girl's back as she ran.

"Can you blame her? I mean, she spend most of the day with you. AH! I-III mean that well... oh! She's more comfortable being with Yusuke than with you since you know they're childhood friends and all." Botan explains to Hiei, not meaning to sound rude.

Hiei looks at the bubbling idiot. "Idiot." Hiei said, walking away.

"Who are you calling IDIOT!" "Hiei! Yukina is sitting by Wishy Washy!" Kawabara yells the same time Botan did.

"Hm." Hiei said, not bother to turn around to give his thanks. "So I guess I'm stuck with you." Kuwabara realizes.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Botan yell at him annoyed. "H-HHUH...NOTHING..." Kuwabara said. "I have you know that I'm fun to be with and quite the attractive lady." Botan press but Kuwabara did not care. For his eyes and heart are set on Yukina. "Hm, boys." Botan said, understanding the look Kuwabara is giving her. _Just my luck..._

* * *

><p>Walking up, Hiei spots Yukina sitting by herself, with a drink in her hands, looking down. Noticing that she didn't look up, he sits beside her and cough to get her attention. <em>COUGH!<em>

"Brother? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Keiko?" Yukina asks, surprise, and somewhat happy but still more surprise. "I heard from that woman that you weren't enjoying yourself."

Hearing this, Yukina eyes widen before looking down again. "I'm sorry for ruining your day of rest, I'll promise to put more effort in enjoying the trip." Yukina said, looking back up to her brother and giving a warm smile.

"Good, then come on." Hiei said, standing up and reaching out a hand for her to grab. "HH-Huh?" Yukina asks while slightly blushing. "I swap with the idiot so now we're paired up."

Happy to hear that, Yukina slowly reach to grab his hand. "Brother..." Tears wanting to fall but then Hiei's fingers brush them off.

"Don't forget your promise you just made with me." Hiei said as she took her hand and help her up. Yukina smiling gives him a nodding gesture. "Yes."

Walking, Yukina didn't put much thinking as she leans toward Hiei's body. To feel his warmth again and to be able to just right beside him. _I'm so fortunate and happy, I want to feel like this every day. _Yukina thought. Both of them went to the simple rides which didn't have much of a line. They arrives to Relaxing River where one just simply allow the current to take them along for the ride. The river is in a form of a circle so eventually one returns to where one started. Taking Yukina's hand, Hiei grabs the double tube. Instead of sitting on top of the tube, Yukina lean her upper body inside the tube. Seeing Yukina, Hiei copy her position.

"Hiei, I would really like it to come back here again. I mean, today was just wonderful. Please, if that's okay with you." Yukina said excitingly but stop herself from getting to excited, in hope of not becoming a bother to her dear brother.

"I don't mind, and you shouldn't retrain yourself because of me." Hiei said. "Alright I won't." Yukina states, placing a kiss on to Hiei's right cheek. "Hm?" Hiei reply, feeling her lips pressing on his cheek. "I just want to thank you brother. For everything up to now. I love you Hiei." Yukina whispers to his ear.

"I also care much for you Yukina but I don't feel like I deserve someone like you." Hiei begins, looking up at the sky. "Brother... why say something like that?"

"If only you knew what I had done in the past...before I met the detective. You'll think twice about ever meeting me." Hiei declares, he whisper the last part.

"No I won't." Yukina declares back to her brother. "Hiei, although we only been together for several weeks now, I feel like I know so much without actually knowing a whole lot. You may have done some bad things in the past but now you are working to pay back all that you done bad. Besides, no matter what you had done or will do, I believe I will still love you as much as I do now, maybe more." Yukina confesses, with Hiei eyes opening up.

Smiling, Hiei tells Yukina, "I still don't deserve someone like you."

"Hiei..."

"...but I'll work so that someday I do." Yukina upon hearing this smile back. Both of them looking up while smiling. A touching moment between two siblings upon the surface but from within, lies a lovely moment between boy and girl.

"..._because of the gap since birth the two of you guys lack, it makes it more difficult for you to get your head around the fact that Yukina is your sister. You can easily say it but actually living it isn't the same. Part of you might see her as a stranger or a friend..."_

Keiko's voice ringing in Hiei's head. _She's right. It is difficult. Part of me see her as my sister..._

_...but there's a part of me that doesn't see Yukina as my_ sister._  
><em>

**Finally finish with this chapter. Next time, the story will focus more on Yukina as well as reveal more information about the illness that has afflicted Hiei. Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I finally have the audacity to continue this story. **

After the ride along the river, Hiei and Yukina decided to look for everyone else. They walk for several minutes until they caught a glimpse of Kurama. It's not common to see a young lad with long velvet apple-red hair. Walking towards Kurama, Hiei and Yukina notice Kurama with someone. This certain someone turn out to be Shizuru and what's more, they are currently trading saliva with each other.

"Oh my..." Yukina let out, covering her mouth in awe. Hiei initial response is simply to cover his sister's eyes. Preventing her from viewing anymore of the heated scene taking place in front of them by their friends.

"Oh, we didn't see you guys there. Is it already time to go?" Shizuru said, pulling away from Kurama's body.

"Y-Yes... i-if you ll-like... we can cc-come back at a later t-time..." Yukina offers, her eyes looking away. "No... we're just about done. Is it time to go?" Shizuru ask. "Yes, we were just about to look around for the rest of our friends." Yukina reply back. "THEN LET'S GO!" Shizuru cries. Hiei looks down, Kurama's and Shizuru's hand interlocking as they walk. Hiei's eyes then look up at Kurama's face for a moment before commencing his search for the remaining people in their group. Returning to the concession stand from before, they spot Botan sitting alone by herself with a drink.

"What are you doing woman?" A voice said behind Botan. Turning around, she sees Hiei with Yukina, Kurama and Shizuru. "Hiei! Yukina, Kurama, and Shizuru! Oh, how happy I am to see you guys. You wouldn't believe how boring it is to be with Kuwabara." Botan comments, standing up and running toward them. "Really? Kazuma tried really hard to make me smile." Yukina comments back to Botan's comment. "Well, you know... He would try anything to get your attention."

"Why would Kazuma want my attention?" Yukina asks quizzically, tilting her head slightly.

Botan, realizing her mistake and Yukina's lack of awareness of Kuwabara's affections, tries to cover up her trail.

"Y-You know... he's doing all he can in order to make sure you are happy. He's just that kind of guy... Ha ha ha." Botan said sheepishly.

Yukina seems to accept Botan's explanation rather quickly without much questioning.

"Oh, you guys are finally back." Keiko said, walking toward them with Yusuke walking a few feet behind her. "Yeah, and boy do we have big news for you all." Shizuru exclaims, sparking the interest or everyone else except for Hiei and Yukina. "Really? What?" Keiko asks.

"Me and Kurama here have decided to go out. We're dating now!" Shizuru said.

"What?!" Everyone screams, well excluding Hiei and Yukina. Instead Hiei wince in pain from the shouting and Yukina reply back with a blush on her face.

"Y-You guys suddenly decided to go out with each other?!" Keiko asks carefully. "Sure, after a few make-out sessions and water-slides, we sort of seal the deal, right?" Shizuru turns to look at her 'boyfriend'. "That's right. Kurama said, replying back positively to his 'girlfriend'.

"We're going to hang out later this week." Kuwabara's sister adds.

"What?!" Kuwabara finally getting the message. "Kurama and my sister together!? No way, Kurama, are you sure you want to date someone whose as old as her?" After finishing that line, Kuwabara earns himself a pound on the head by his 'love-able' sister. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, and I have you know that both me and Kurama are fully aware of the gap difference of our age. So don't butt in." She reasons as she grabs her boyfriend's hand. Recovering from the blow, Kuwabara looks at his sister and Kurama, although partly dazed. "W-What I mean to say is... be sure to take good care of my sister..."

Kurama smile at his dazed friend. "You have nothing to worry about Kuwabara, I'll do my very best to look out for her."

"Tsk, I don't need to be taken care of. I can handle myself just fine... What I need is..." Shizuru begins before pulling Kurama into another make-out session. "EW SIS! NOT IN FRONT OF ME!" Kuwabara cries as everyone else turn away, embarrassed themselves, since none of them have yet to progress to that level of intimacy.

One person in particular turn to look at the 'newly formed couple'. Within her eyes, a sense of envy mixed with uneasiness is present. Why the two? Well, it quite simple really. In one side, Yukina feels anxious since she has 'yet' to give her first kiss; an actual kiss, from one's lips touching another. On the other side, envy is ever present as her desire to be able to do that sort of thing with Hiei, her brother, exist within the depth of her heart. Still Yukina's far to nervous in her present self to even attempt thinking that sort of things with her brother.

"Well I can't say I'll get used to that but besides that, I admit that today been one heck of a day, right Keiko?" Yusuke asks, breaking the tension everyone else felt just now. That and he needed an excuse to bump Keiko's on the side with his elbow. "Yeah..." She replies back although with an undetermined look on her face.

"Alright guys, then let's go, TO THE CAR!" Botan exclaims as she takes the lead. Well more like stay in front of the group. "Um, Botan, we still have to change back..." Keiko said, noticing her friend heading to the exit, still wearing her bikini.

"Oh right... then TO THE CHANGING ROOM!" She cries, similar to the first cry. Almost everyone around them turn to look at the girl, giving her several glances. "Idiotic woman...: Hiei mutters before entering the men changing room. Several minutes later, everyone finish changing back to their normal attire. Leaving the water-park, they arrive to the car. Everyone agrees to sit in their original seat from before so Keiko is 'lucky' to sit next to Hiei again.

_I still haven't ask him about the kiss..._ Keiko thought, remembering the kiss she shared with Hiei. _Although I did the kissing... I still want to know how he feels about the kiss..._

Feeling uneasy, she takes a quick glance at the boy. Hiei close his eyes... probably worn out by all the water rides. _Come to think of it, he did seems unusually slow today... maybe being by large amount of water is tiring for him... _

Keiko continue to stare at him before looking down on his unoccupied hand. _I want to feel his warmth again..._ She thought as she subconsciously grabs hold of his hand. Hiei didn't stir at all. Thinking that he may be asleep, she slowly lean toward him, placing her head on his shoulder to rest on. Sensing the familiar warmth that Hiei's body radiates, she begins to drift into a deep slumber as her eyes lids draw to a close. Soon... along the trip home, Yukina fell asleep and just like Keiko, use Hiei's shoulder to rest her head. With both girls using his shoulders, it didn't take long before Hiei to awaken. Turning his head only, he sees Keiko and Yukina sleeping on him, one on each side. _Just how did I get myself in this predicament..._ He tries to lift his hand but feel something stopping him. Looking down, he notice a hand wrap around his, and look up at the said owner of the hand. _She's persistent... I'll give her that... _

Seeing Keiko's face, her lips partly open, he suddenly remember the kiss they share at the water-park. Even though he didn't give much passion in his part, he indeed didn't stop her from kissing him. The question is 'Why?'. _Why__ didn't I push her away. Did I like her kissing me... _Hiei thought, uneasy with himself.

Thinking for a moment, Hiei can only come up with one answer he is willing to accept. _"I didn't mind it... the kiss. I didn't mind kissing her. I don't believe I like her that way...so why was I okay with her kissing me. _

"Hiei..." He hears her say, just loud enough for him to pick up. Just him, thankfully as the car continues it journey to their home. _You fool... there won't be any 'happy ending' if you keep approaching me..._

_Still... just this once..._ Closing his eyes again to relive another deep and needed slumber, Hiei leans his head to the side, resting lightly on Keiko's head.

_Just this once... _

Without anyone knowing, Kurama and Shizuru look at the couple through the rearview mirror. Shaking her head Shizuru whisper to her boyfriend. "They'll make one hell of a pairing."

"Quite... still, it would be a while before Hiei admits to himself. He's stubborn that way, even to himself." Kurama comments.

"Maybe we should give them a hand. I'll always in the mood to go on a double date." Shizuru comments as she continues to drive them home.

* * *

><p>A few days has pass since the trip and since then, Hiei commenced to work again. Although still suspended, he can use the time to work more hours and earn himself more money. Yukina on the other hand clean around the house. Making sure everything is 'set' when Hiei returns home from work. Still, even cleaning the whole apartment, Yukina's found herself with ample amount of time needed to be occupy. Thinking on what to do, she stop herself and realize she could call Botan and maybe they can 'hang out'. Going to her room, she picks up her cell phone from her bed and search through the contact list. Since living here, she gotten tons of people added to her contact list. Botan being the first person on the list after the phone services. Clicking on Botan's name, she dials her number and wait for Botan. After two rings, the other person on the line picks up and ask, "Hello?"<p>

"B-Botan?" Yukina asks, nervous since this is her first time calling someone on her cell phone. "Yukina my dear! What's up?"

"Hey Botan... I'm just calling to ask if you have any plans today." _I hope I'm not bothering her..._

"No, no plans at all. In fact, I was just about to call you and ask if you want to go shopping with me." Botan said. Yukina mood brightens after hearing this. "Sure... I would love to but didn't we bought clothes just recently.

"Nonsense, you can never have to much clothes and who knows...maybe we'll find some cute boys to look at." Botan reasons. "I'm not sure about that last part..." Yukina comments to her friend.

"Well, then I'll come and pick you up. And remember to wear something extra cute before I arrive." Botan finishes off saying for quickly hanging up. Yukina sigh, putting down the phone. Hiei did give her an allowance on a weekly basis but she really have no need to buy more clothes. Maybe just 'window shopping' with Botan is enough for her and hopefully for Botan.

Checking her wardrobe, she picks out a simple one piece dress. A simple light blue piece with bird engravings on the bottom. Looking over herself through her mirror, she remembers Hiei saying this dress looks nice on her. After hearing his voice, she didn't hesitate buying this dress. Now wearing it, she fidgets a bit. _This dress leaves my arms open. _Yukina thought as she cover her arms terribly with her hands.

_I'm not used to revealing my arms or legs like this... _Yukina thought, remembering her life before living with Hiei. People would come and visit her but usually for official business. It wasn't until later that Yukina found out from Hiei that she was somewhat worship as a god for being one of the twins. The living twin since the villagers assume that the other twin is died. The clothes she wore were mostly given to her by the village and all of them cover the four limps.

_I'm happy that Hiei found me. _Yukina thought as she walk out of her room upon the sound of the doorbell. Heading toward the door, Yukina thought of everything that happened with her thanks to Hiei.

_Hiei... I want to make more wonderful memories with you... _

"Yukina! Oh... you look extremely cute. Maybe we can find you a boy for you." Botan exclaims, much to Yukina's dismay.

"Botan, as much as I appreciate it... I already like someone."

"Oh right... you did mentioned something like that during the sleep over..." Botan thought before shaking her head. "Well anyway, we can talk about it more at the mall. Come on." Botan gesture Yukina to follow her as Yukina locked the door and follow.

* * *

><p>"How many times must I repeat myself... Yes, I haven't experience any pain for the pass few days." Hiei said, obviously annoyed. Sitting down on a bench. He stare heavy on the person examining him right now. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, nitwit. I'm being thorough here. I already checked your soul wavelength and it seems it's somewhat stabilized. In fact, it been the most stabilized since the event."<p>

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hiei replies. Genkai look up from her charts. "Not always. Still... if your soul is stabilized for the time-being, the question is why? Why now?"

Genkai puts down her clip-broad. "Hiei, did anything occurred recently that is remotely significance?"

Hiei thought for a moment. The memory of Keiko kissing him pops in his mind.

"Well?" Genkai asks, waiting for Hiei response. "There is one thing I can think of..." Hiei begins as Genkai look at him, curious of his response.

* * *

><p>"Botan, is it really find to buy this much clothes?" Yukina asks. After arriving to the mall, they went to 7 different stores and bought 9 different outfits, three of which is Yukina's.<p>

"Yukina, you have much to learn about girl power. These are merely the tip of the iceberg but since you're new to it, let end it for today and get something to eat, 'kay?"

They walked to the food court and sat down with their things. "So Yukina, what are you in the mood for? Pizza? Tacos?" Botan asks. "How about a simple burger, fries, and soda?" Yukina suggests.

"Atta girl, keeping it classic I see."

Botan and Yukina went in line and after several minutes, they returned to their seat. "So Yukina, back to the subject...you said before you like someone but you haven't really told me or Keiko who."

"Well...I-" Before she could say anymore, someone walk up to them and interrupted her. "Excuse me..." A young boy asks. "Yes, may we help you?" Botan asks, taking the lead. "Well... my name is Sai, I'm from your class and... I wanted to ask you for some time now... would you be my girlfriend?" He asks, his attention towards Yukina.

"My My, I'm sure Kuwabara would hate to see this..." Botan mutters in the side line.

"I'm sorry...I appreciate your feelings and all but I already like someone." Yukina said sadly. The boy's face drop exponentially and as quickly as he appears, he disappears. "Poor lad, and I'm sure this will be the first of many." Botan predicts as she gesture Yukina to look around the boys staring at them, particularly at Yukina.

"What should I do?" Yukina asks, now worry after Botan informed her that there 'will' be more boys confessing her. _I don't want to make anyone sad..._

"Whatever you want, if you one to date one of them, then go right ahead."

"But Botan... I already 'like someone'..." Yukina urges her friend. "Then go out with this 'someone, and all the boys will stop chasing you." Botan suggests, implying it would be as easy as that.

"N-No!... I can't... I'm not prepared and I want to know the person more before anything else..." Yukina thought of, hopefully to end the conversation then and there. _There's no way I could walk up to Hiei and ask him to go out with me._ This cross the very fine line known as sibling-hood.

"Then why not get a 'fake' boyfriend." Botan suggests.

"Fake boyfriend?"

"Yeah! I believe Kuwabara would be a good candidate to ask." Yukina isn't entirely sure of Botan's plan as Botan pass Yukina her cell phone to give Kuwabara a call since Yukina's has yet to save his number on her own phone.

"Do you think it's a good idea to involve Kazuma in this?" Yukina asks as she begins to dial on Botan's phone. "Of course... if there's anyone willing to take the role, it would be Kuwabara." _And who knows... maybe this will become something genuine. You owe me a huge one Kuwabara..._

"Hello Botan, what is it? I'm kinda busy here?" The voice on the phone said. "U-Um... hello Kazuma... it's me Yukina. I'm using Botan's cellular phone to talk to you about something." Yukina begins, her body already breaking down as she fidgets tremendously.

"YUKINA! YES, I ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR YOU! I mean, yes? Did you need something?" Kuwabara asks, covering up his excitement in the fact that Yukina, the girl of his dreams, the love of his life, his purpose in life, wishes to speak to him.

"Yes... you see... Botan informed me that tons of boys would be confessing to me and I don't wish to turn them all down, seeing them sad because of me. So... would you be my 'fake' boyfriend Kazuma?" Yukina pleads. Unfortunately for her, Kuwabara after hearing the word 'boyfriend', disregard everything else.

"YES! YES! YES! I would love to be your boyfriend." Kuwabara exclaims over the phone. "Thank you Kazuma, then I'll see you later. Bye."

"Oh yes... bye Yukina. I'll see you tomorrow." Kuwabara said, as Yukina hang up the call. "I did it." Yukina said sheepishly to her friend while she gives back her phone. "Yes you did girl. I'm sure Hiei would be happy to hear you got yourself your first boyfriend."

"May I at least tell Hiei that this thing between me and Kazuma is so to avoid breaking more hearts." Yukina asks, more like pleads.

"I don't know... it would be better to not tell anyone just yet. Just wait for a bit. Okay?" Botan suggests, much to Yukina's dismay.

Yukina in response, look down to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Hiei asks, his patience becoming thin. "Well, although unexpected, it might just help explain why you are getting better. Still, I need more time to analyze the data and compare notes with Koema. So I'm ending today's examination, you may leave." Genkai said. Hiei puts on his shirt and leaves Genkai's apartment. Heading back to his own, he sees a figure standing by the door. Approaching the person, Hiei makes sure not to let out a sound.<p>

"May I ask, why are you here?" Hiei eyes the person standing there. "Hiei!" Keiko shrieks, turning around to see the short boy. "Did you need something?" Hiei asks with his usual tone.

"So...um Hiei... Do you have plans this Sunday?" Keiko asks, not daring to make eye contact with Hiei. Hiei looks down at her hands. _She must be nervous...the fool..._ Hiei thought as he sees her playing with her hands instead of looking up at him. "And what exactly do you wish to occur if I didn't have plans?" Hiei retorts. Honestly, Hiei isn't sure what to do with this girl. No matter how much he seem to push her away, she always come back.

"Alright, I'll get to the point." Keiko said, taking a different approach. "Hiei, please go out with me this Sunday, to see a movie together. Around 1 pm... what do you say?" Keiko asks, while releasing any air she been holding since his sudden arrival.

"Yukimura... is there anything I can say to make you stop with this..." Hiei said all of a sudden with a deep sigh.

Keiko in response, shakes her head. "No, none...just please go out with me. I want you to know more about me and vice versa..." Keiko grabs one of his hand.

"I want to know more about you Hiei..." She whisper that last part.

Hearing this, reminds Hiei of his sister Yukina. Deep in his heart, Hiei is certain that Yukina will accept Hiei, regardless of what he had done in the past and right now, he's beginning to sense that from Keiko.

Closing his eyes... Hiei let out a heavy sigh to which he himself isn't aware he was holding in. "Alright... let's meet up in front of the movies, by the water fountain."

Keiko couldn't believe what she's hearing. Keiko tried to imagine Hiei accepting her proposal but to actually experience it is incomparable to any imagination. Keiko couldn't help herself from her excitement when she leap forward and tackle Hiei down to the ground. "Oh...sorry... I didn't think I would be this excited..." Keiko said sheepishly as she remain on top of Hiei. "For the both of us, let's hope you won't be when we meet this Sunday." Hiei retorts as Keiko begins to lift herself off Hiei.

"Are we done here?" Hiei asks, standing up and dusting himself. He then look back at Keiko and sense there is more she wish to ask. "What now?

"C-Can I stay the night?" Keiko asks with Hiei's eyes widening.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Yukina and Botan...<strong>

"Botan... do you really think getting a 'fake' boyfriend is the correct thing to do?" Yukina asks as the girls make their way to Yukina's place.

"But of course! Well.. that or confessing to the lad you actually in love with..." Botan said, looking up at the sky. "No... I can't do that... not yet..." Yukina reply back, unlike Botan, looking down.

"Well, you better hurry or someone else will snatch him up before you do." Botan warns. Yukina look even further down to the ground. Yukina's worst fear may just come true. _I don't want Hiei to be with anyone else... I want to be by his side..._

During the rest of the trip, Botan merely asks Yukina her opinions on the clothes they bought today. Arriving home, Yukina begins to unlock the door, only for someone from the inside to do that for her. Thinking it's Hiei, Yukina begins saying, "Hiei!" Unfortunately for her, it turns out to be Keiko opening the door.

"Keiko?" "Hey, Yukina and Botan." Keiko said, greeting both girls. "What are you doing here?" Yukina asks.

"Well, I drop by to speak to Hiei about something and to ask you if it's okay if I spent the night here again. Is it?" Keiko asks, while moving to the side to allow the girls inside before closing the door.

"Of course..." Yukina reply before turning to Botan. "Botan, do you want to stay the night as well?"

"Of course! I would love to!" Botan exclaims. "Which reminds me... where is Hiei?" Botan asks, looking around. Keiko steps in. "He's in his room, getting something."

Hiei then appear in the living room, with a shirt and short. "Here, this shou-" Hiei begins but stop when he sees Botan and Yukina.

"Hello Hiei, make that two shirt and two shorts." Botan exclaims, gesturing two with her hand. Hiei sigh before throwing Yukina the clothes and leaving again to go to his room.

"If it's pajamas, I could lend you one of mine." Yukina offer but Keiko quickly shake her head. "No, it's fine... I already requested Hiei for his clothes but thank you." Keiko replies, blushing and looking away from Yukina.

"And since we are having a another slumber party, of course we're going to play another round of Truth and Dare.

"Must we do this every single time?" Keiko complains.

**Well that's it for this chapter. It may not seem much, it did allow certain events to take place in the future. So please stay tune for more upcoming chapters. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
